The Chill Fury
by PurePower
Summary: Business Mogul, Demon hater Kikyo, visits sister Kag. who gets married into a dog demon family. Enter blood thirsty Taiyoukai who wants Inuyasha dead. Inutaisho can’t control his son or ‘Tenseiga’. It’s all going down at the Taisho Manor..
1. Chapter 1

I'll put a good summary after the first few chapters – unless it ends before that (heh heh).

**Author's Comments**

Hey All. This is my second fic. But you've gotta know; I am writing this because I needed a distraction of sorts from my other one for a while. This fic is just to help me unwind a bit, so I won't give it too much thought and planning, I'm just going to write it off the top of my head and see where it goes. I am hoping that it will be a short fic, but with me…. I/you can never tell. To keep myself interested, this is not going to be all serious all the time, and is going to have light hearted humor here and there.

**Important**

There is Kagome and Inuyasha Pairing. I don't bash characters. I will write them the way any character should be written, (okay maybe not as good as Sesshoumaru and Kikyo). If you don't like Kagome or Inuyasha, then you don't want to read this, coz there is going to be plenty about them here.

This story is purely for relaxation, (at least that's what I'm hoping it'll be – for my sake), and I might end it abruptly, if I loose interest or if I want to start another fic. If a majority of you actually like this fic., then you have to tell me in time so that I can give it a proper and meaningful ending.

"" and** '' **mean the same thing as in my other fic. blah, blah, blah…

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha doesn't belong to me** and it doesn't to you either… ha hah ha. So don't file a case, blah , blah, blah.

**

* * *

**

The Chill Fury

_Chapter 1_

**_Present Time… (The Setting)_**

The great demon Lord Inutaisho, paced about the giant plush hall, with concern and worry practically dripping off him. His human wife Izayoi with an equally worried face sat on a large rich sofa and just stared out the window, her hands constantly fidgeting with the wool and string she had on her lap, making no progress whatsoever over the last few miserable hours. Beside her sat a six month pregnant Kagome, holding a cup of tea that had long become cold, who took turns watching her worried father-in-law and husband Inuyasha who was standing on the other side of the room, his left hand fingering the hilt of Tessaiga every few minutes. Kagome could easily tell that her hanyou husband was very agitated and when he didn't express it outwardly she knew that the extent of worry had only worsened in the last hour or so. Kagome absent mindedly stroked her pregnant belly, as she looked at the face of the only person in the room who had anger written on her face rather than worry; it was her sister Kikyo…

**_About Kikyo…_**

Kikyo was the most powerful miko in the known world and while being the sole owner of many multi million dollar companies, had made time to come and stay with her younger sister to help with the last stages of her pregnancy, and to meet her husband and his family for the first time. Kikyo although she looked twenty, was nearly two hundred years old, and five years older than her younger sister. The miko powers that they had come to be born with had permanently sealed their fate as immortal beings when they had turned eighteen, like demons and hanyous. In the modern world where demons and humans co-existed peacefully, Kikyo stood firm in her loathing for all that was demon, and that had demon blood. Her intelligence , wit and business savvy had enabled her to start with the small Shikon No Tama Clothing line and within five years had practically destroyed all competition and established her company as the best in fashion and clothing lines. Kikyo didn't stop there, moving onto several other areas in the business world she practically conquered them all. After their mother, grandfather and little brother passed away in a fatal car accident; incidentally in which the driver was a drunk demon, she completely plunged herself into her work, and soon money was nothing to the two remaining members of the Higurashi family. Kikyo now had companies and their respective branches all over the world, but she stayed here in America so that she could at least be in the same country as her sister. Though Kikyo would never admit it, she was quite the workaholic, but of-course she played sports, had hobbies, traveled the world on occasions, and had …..fun.

**_A little over a Year Ago…_**

Kikyo was also very over protective of her quite shy and innocent sister, and had hired twenty of the best martial artists and skilled fighters to be personal bodyguards to Kagome, to keep her safe from humans and especially demons, after all a miko was considered to be a priced possession by demons. But as fate would have it, one hanyou had taken a particular liking to Kagome, and just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. And to make things worse Kagome found that she couldn't say 'no' to him at all. It was practically love at first sight. But the bodyguards had been given strict orders by one of the most powerful women in the world and they were damn well going to follow them.. But it wasn't long before the captain of the team made a call to his employer…, with a broken arm and several cracked ribs.

Kikyo was in the middle of a board meeting when she received the call….and the explanation as to what had happened…..

**_What had happened was…_**

Kagome had stood rooted to the spot when she saw him again, Inuyasha, the half demon with long white hair and golden eyes. Kagome's face blushed when she saw him sniff the air, recognize her scent and turn to face her in the crowded shopping mall. She could see the determination in his face, and she loved it. She watched with wonderstruck eyes as he easily dispatched of all of her bodyguards, sending them crashing through windows and the occasional trash bin. His strength and raw determination removed every single obstacle that stood between him and his greatest desire. Kagome stood still as he approached her until his face was only inches apart from hers. He looked deep into her eyes, as everyone in the mall stared at the two of them. The half demon having found what he was looking for in her deep brown eyes, smirked….., smiled mischievously and then embraced her in a passionate kiss. The entire crowd in the shopping mall that had previously stood silent while the half demon tossed the human body guards around like play toys, now cheered in full force. Kagome dropped the bags that she had been clutching in both hands as her eyes first widened upon the impact of his lips on hers, but then closed gently in loving pleasure. Then and there their hearts were given and taken.

Kikyo had almost fired all her board members of one of her companies when she heard what had happened at the mall and when she found out that she couldn't leave for at-least another three days, because of all the business meetings that had been scheduled earlier. Kikyo had cursed that day, like she had never cursed before, almost bringing the men in the giant conference room to tears. Finally on learning that her sister was not harmed, exactly, she had calmed down….. a little.

_**Present Time**_

As Kagome looked at her sister who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the still pacing Inutaisho who she had come to call Papa, her sorrow momentarily seemed to cease as she remembered what happened that day when her sister had come speeding home… angry and worried as hell..

_**One year ago…**_

Kagome was busy daydreaming about the man of her dreams when she heard a car come to a screeching stop outside her window, immediately followed by her sisters melodious voice--- shouting at one of the servants to get out of the way..

'Oh No! How am I going to explain this!' Kagome thought worriedly as she bolted from her bed and opened her bedroom door to greet her sister whom she hadn't seen in almost six months.

Another shout and another servant was sent scurrying away in fear as Kagome heard her sisters footsteps on the padded carpet of the staircase leading up to the second floor. Kagome didn't know whether to smile or look worried when her sister's face appeared a few feet away from her bedroom door. She chose to go with the first when Kikyo immediately hugged her like hugging a child, and started stroking her back in an attempt to rid the fear that was never there.

"Kagome, are you okay? You don't worry about anything, I'll take care of this demon. You don't have to be scared." Kikyo said trying to solace her 'baby' sister.

"I'm, okay Kikyo." Kagome said relaxing in her sister's embrace.

Kikyo pulled away from Kagome to look her in the eye, "Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled and pulled her worried sister to sit on her bed. "I'm sure Kikyo. I really am fine."

"And I am going to make sure that you stay that way." Kikyo said. "Half demon or what ever, I am going to seal him away. He'll never try to hurt you agai…."

Kagome had placed her hand over her sister's mouth, tears flowing down her face. "Don't do that Kikyo! He, he is in love with me…"

Kikyo felt like the world had turned upside down on her. 'A half demon, in love? What the hell do demons know about love? Poor Kagome, that bastard is trying to trick her.' Kikyo gently stroked her sister's back. "Demons and half demons can't love Kagome. It is not possible. But you don't worry, no matter what he says I'll make sure that he doesn't come near you or tries to hurt you again."

Kagome got up and stood beside the window, wiping away her tears, "You don't understand Kikyo, I…. I …love him too…."

Kikyo almost blew a fuse, she was sure that she had been caught in some kind of spell or illusion. How could her sister fall in love with a demon? It was just impossible. It was unheard of. 'Kagome must be just scared to tell me how she really feels about all this.'

"Kagome, you don't know what you are saying. You just need to rest for a while." Kikyo said going to stand beside Kagome.

"I do know Kikyo. I know I'm in love with him, and I know he's in love with me. Demons and half demons are just like us Kikyo, they can love too." Kagome said turning to look at her sister with a smile on her face.

Kikyo stood speechless. "What the hell are you saying Kagome?" Kikyo suddenly shouted.

Kagome shrank back in fear. She was always scared of her sister when she got angry, this time was no different. Kagome started crying again.

Kikyo immediately realized that she had lost her temper and caused her sister to cry. "I'm sorry sweety." Kikyo pulled her sister toward her and gently patted her head as she cried into her chest. Kikyo knew that her sister maybe a little shy and innocent, but she knew that she was no fool, and underneath it all she was strong and brave, she couldn't be fooled when it came to something like love. But still the thought of her sister in love with a demon made Kikyo cringe inwardly.

"You don't know him Kikyo." Kagome said, her eyes sparkling as she told her sister about the man or rather the hanyou that she was in love with. "He's a little rough around the edges, but he has a wonderful heart. He's not very good at expressing himself but when he does, it's the most wonderful thing. He's very funny too, and he loves Ramen. His eyes are the color of gold and he has long white hair, much longer than mine and he looks simply cute when he wears denim pants and a red t-shirt."

Kikyo listened with quiet shock as she watched her sister dance around the room, blushing every once in a while as she told her every single detail, about Inuyasha. Kikyo got a little angry when Kagome confessed that he had taken her to see his parents that day, after the mall incident. Kikyo listened with growing surprise as Kagome told her that, his father was Inu-Youkai who had fallen in love with a human woman and had Inuyasha soon after. Izayoi Inuyasha's mother had been turned immortal, by Inutaisho using an ancient demon magic, and they lived happily in the Taisho Manor. Kikyo silently noted that at-least they were as wealthy as them, after all her little sister should be looked after like a princess. Still, the thought of her sister possibly going to live in that house, made Kikyo feel a little uneasy, but Kikyo noticed that she had never seen her sister so happy in a long time, not since before their family had died. Kikyo knew that she had done a lot for her sister, but the one thing she couldn't do was give her the love of a whole family. Now that Kagome actually had the chance of being part of an entire family again, it was just something that Kikyo didn't want to or have the heart to take away or refuse.

Kikyo got up and caught her sister in the middle of the bedroom. "If this makes you happy, then…. then I am happy for you too…"

Kagome broke down in tears again as she hugged her sister like she had never hugged her before. Kikyo couldn't believe that she had just given consent to her sister continuing this relationship with a half demon. 'Oh Kami, I hope I am doing the right thing.' Kikyo thought as she returned Kagome's hug.

Kikyo unfortunately had to leave the next day, and didn't get a chance to meet Inuyasha. Kikyo was put to shock again though, when she got a call a few weeks later from a crying Kagome, "Inuyasha asked me to marry him… and I said yes"

After congratulating her sister Kikyo had just stared out the window of her office for the whole of the rest of the day.

As much as she hated it, Kikyo came up with a good excuse to miss her sister's wedding. Kikyo just couldn't bare the thought of having to sit next to demons in the wedding hall, and watch as her sister was given away to a demon family. Kagome had cried and cried, but she eventually bought the excuse and got married without her sister being there.

**_One month ago…. (From Present Time)_**

Preparing herself mentally, Kikyo finally decided to go and see her now five months pregnant sister and her new family for the first time.

**_The day Kikyo arrived at the Taisho Manor…._**

Kikyo drove her BMW, that was the color of her deep blue eyes, up the long winding path leading to the Taisho manor. Kikyo's miko powers picked up the aura's of a large number of demons. Dressed in casuals; which to Kikyo was an expensive black skirt that hung up to just below her knees and a silk dark purple shirt and a black coat on top. The clothes hugged her quite well; the perfect woman, the perfect business woman.

Having parked the car in the immense driveway and while on the way to the front door, her miko powers suddenly made her aware of an incredibly powerful demon aura. She had never in her life felt such a powerful aura, and the aura was very near. A little nervously Kikyo reached to push the bell, but before her finger reached the button, the giant double doors flew open to reveal a demon who looked about thirty. Kikyo stood still.

"Ahh you must be Kikyo." the demon said before catching a very very stunned Kikyo in a tight embrace. "I am Inutaisho." the demon bowed after releasing a still stunned Kikyo.

'Inutaisho…. This must be Kagome's father in law.' Kikyo thought as she returned the bow.

"Come in, come in." Inutaisho motioned while closing the doors behind her. "Is something wrong?" he suddenly asked sensing that Kagome's sister seemed a little at unease. Then he realized what the cause was. "Oh, I am sorry, it's my demon aura isn't it? Forgive me, Kagome has gotten used to it, but I forgot that you have more miko power than her." Inutaisho immediately masked his aura.

"It's okay." Kikyo finally managed to say. "Pleased to meet you."

"As am I." Inutaisho said with a big smile. "You look very much like your sister, but I can tell that you are much more mature."

Kikyo didn't think it possible but she blushed when she received the complement. So many others had made the some complement half to tease Kagome and the other half because it was true, but Kikyo never blushed before. Kikyo smiled nervously, not knowing what else to do. She had never expected the great Inutaisho to be so…. Humorous. She immediately compared him to the father she never had.

Inutaisho put his arm over her shoulder and guided her into the incredibly gigantic and beautiful house. She was soon introduced to Izayoi. Again this woman reminded Kikyo of the mother she did have, once long ago. 'Kagome must be very happy here.' Kikyo thought as she returned Izayoi's embrace.

"Kagome! Your sister is here!" Inutaisho called.

Footsteps were heard as Kagome appeared at the top of a giant staircase. "Kikyo!" she screamed and ran down the steps.

"Don't run!" both Kikyo and Inutaisho shouted simultaneously. Kikyo was surprised, but Inutaisho just smiled….

Kagome completely ignored both of their warnings and with her five month pregnant belly ran to Kikyo and embraced with all her strength, tears falling from her eyes.

"You shouldn't run like that when you're pregnant." Kikyo said seriously.

"She never listens." Inutaisho said playfully shaking her head.

"Oh, stop it papa." Kagome said wiping away her tears. "How was the flight Kikyo?"

"It was okay." Kikyo said ignoring Kagome's questioning face to look at her belly. "Looks like you are doing well."

Kagome blushed as she placed her hand on her belly. "I am doing great."

"I can see that." Kikyo said smiling.

"You must be tired, Kagome why don't you show Kikyo to her room." Izayoi said placing her palm against Kikyo's back.

"No, wait, you haven't seen Inuyasha yet!" Kagome almost yelled. "Inuyasha! Inuyashaaa…."

"WHAT….." a voice yelled back from somewhere in the giant house. Kikyo looked around unable to figure out the direction from which the voice was coming.

"Come here!" Kagome yelled back. "Right now!"

Kikyo was stunned at how Kagome was calling to her husband and she looked nervously and with a little embarrassment at Inutaisho.

"They are like this always." Inutaisho said smiling. "You get used to it after a while."

"I'm busy!" came back Inuyasha's voice. "What do you want!"

Kagome ignored the question and instead chose to explain to her confused looking sister the exact situation. "Inuyasha is trying to cook for me since I am pregnant." She said giggling. "He insists that he should cook for me, and is at this very moment in the kitchen, god knows making what. I am sure he has no idea what he is doing, he's never been in the kitchen before today…"

Both Izayoi and Inutaisho laughed at this. "I told him not to, but he just won't listen." Kagome finished.

"My son can be a bit stubborn sometimes." Izayoi said smiling. "He gets it from his father." The last statement caused the still laughing Inutaisho to stop in shock. This time even Kikyo couldn't help laughing.

Suddenly a crash was heard from somewhere in the house, and a door being pushed open violently, followed soon after. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha who was wearing an apron and a chef's hat rather untidily on his head. Kikyo's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Kagome's husband.

Inuyasha was covered from head to toe in white flour. Even his face had patches of white. There was some spinach caught in his hair, a slice of tomato planted flat on his left shoulder and something that looked like butter was sticking to his hair at the sides. He was holding a tray that contained what looked like a pastry the size of a loaf of bread and a glass of juice in the other. His gold eyes blinked in confusion as he first stared at his wife then at Kikyo.

Kikyo managed to stifle her laugh, but the other three laughed out loud, causing the hanyou's face to turn a bright red.

"Oh snuff it!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, which in turn only caused them to laugh out louder. A giant drop of sweat appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"Kikyo… meet my crazy but lovable husband." Kagome finally introduced. "Inuyasha this is my sister Kikyo."

Inuyasha bowed awkwardly, with an embarrassed smile. Kikyo returned the gesture with a smile of sympathy.

"My, my son, I didn't know you could cook." Inutaisho said jovially.

"He certainly looks like he gave it his full effort." Izayoi put in.

"Honey… you didn't use Tessaiga's Wind Scar to make me a pastry did you?" Kagome asked barely able to control her laughter.

"Feh! I try to cook you a meal, and this is the thanks I get." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me have a taste of the pastry you made for me." Kagome said reaching for the tray.

Inuyasha though immediately pulled it away from her, red painting his face again. "Ahh.. maybe you shouldn't. It.. ahmm… it might not be cooked… properly. He.. he.. But you can have the juice!"

Kikyo watched as Kagome smiled lovingly at her husband, kissed him and then took the glass of juice. 'She really is happy…' Kikyo thought as she saw Inuyasha's face become as red as a tomato when Kagome kissed him in front of everyone.

"Kagome, Kagome, I told uncle Inuyasha not to put the flour…." Everyone turned to see a little girl who had stopped mid sentence when she saw that there was a stranger in the house.

"Come here Rin." Kagome called lovingly. "This is my sister that I told you about, Kikyo."

Rin hid behind Inuyasha as she looked curiously at the lady who looked a lot like Kagome. "Don't be shy Rin." Inuyasha said untangling her fingers from his t-shirt and pushing her forward.

Rin bowed to Kikyo, "Pleased to meet you Kikyo sama."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rin." Kikyo said gently stroking the little girls head. 'Who is she?' Kikyo wondered, but soon her attention was diverted to a 'thud' sound.

Everyone again turned to see a little green imp sprawled across the floor, having tripped on the apron that was toooo large for him; he was in a worse mess than Inuyasha. The imp lifted himself off the ground and scurried towards the group.

"And this is Jaken." Kagome introduced in-between giggles. The kappa demon had bean sprouts sticking out of his old fashioned traditional clothes. "Jaken this is my sister Kikyo."

Jaken bowed to Kikyo, but immediately cringed when some pepper that had fallen onto his little black cap was released into the air. The kappa demon sneezed violently, the force sending him crashing against a wall. Everyone burst out laughing again. Kikyo wondered briefly whether this was some kind of nuthouse, and whether everyday was like this.

Jaken recovered and walked back up to the group, "I still think that pastry is under cooked. I don't think it would be healthy for Kagome sama to eat that."

Kikyo immediately changed her mind and realized that this was a house where, although crazy things seemed to happen, everyone was concerned about her sister's welfare, and that's all she needed to know to feel at peace….

**

* * *

Next chapter; find out how Kikyo manages staying in the Taisho Manor, and what Rin is doing here, instead of being with a certain someone, and what (The Setting) is all about. Who am I kidding, not serious, psesh, yeah right! I think I lost my fun side when the anime ended..**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! **My PC crashed only moments before I tried to update,more than6 days ago.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Heiya all.. Thanks for the reviews. My distraction is well.. pretty distracting so far. I still haven't gotten serious about this fic (thank GOD). Well I hope the product of my free loading mind is at least amusing if not alluring.. he he, or at least readable.. (one can only hope…hmmm….)

**The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 2_

Kikyo looked out of one of the three large windows of her bedroom on the second floor, at the woods that lay beyond the garden at the back of the Taisho manor. Kagome in the mean time was busy telling her about everyone in the family and the sometimes crazy things that went on here, while sitting comfortably on Kikyo's soft double bed.

"But who is Rin?" Kikyo asked when Kagome stopped to take a breath.

"Rin is well…well… she is kind of part of the family…" was all Kagome managed to say.

"There is something you are not telling me Kagome." Kikyo said with a serious expression. "Spill it."

"Well.. I bet you didn't know that Inuyasha has a half brother." Kagome said smiling nervously.

Kikyo's stunned expression was answer enough. "Inutaisho, had a son with his first wife who died. He is a pure youkai like Papa and he lives in Japan." Kagome said in an almost hushed voice.

Kikyo didn't know why Kagome was acting so nervous. "What is his name?" Kikyo asked, thinking that she might have heard of him since she had companies in Japan, and frequently visited there. If he was from a wealthy family like Inutaisho's then she must have heard about him.

Kagome fidgeted with the pillow, she had on top of her folded legs. She knew the question was coming, but she had a good guess of how Kikyo would react when she heard the answer… "His… his name is…. Sesshoumaru Taisho…"

"…hmm…., never heard of him." Kikyo said shaking her head. Kikyo had heard about a few Taisho's in Japan, but never Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Kagome's head shot up to look at her sister's face, in shock and disbelief. How could Kikyo not know about the Business Tycoon Sesshoumaru! In fact Kagome knew for a fact, with the little knowledge she had about her sister's businesses, that it was only one of **_his_**, companies that she had failed to buy off. Kagome then remembered that it was the people who worked for her who had had the meeting with Sesshoumaru, and failed to get the company from him. In hearing the news, Kikyo, who was staying at their mansion at the time went into a fit. Kikyo had shouted and shouted through the phone that day, in the end throwing it out of one the windows, neatly hitting one of the servants square in the face. Kikyo had got into another fit when she found out the amount of money she had to spend on getting the servants face fixed; she almost threw her shoe at the doctor! Kagome had managed to stop another 'incident' from taking place that day and dragged her sister away.

Kagome then remembered that Sesshoumaru had received a package labeled 'Maru Taisho'. She immediately figured out that Kikyo probably didn't know him as Sesshoumaru Taisho and knew the owner of that company only as Maru Taisho. Kagome wisely decided that it would be better if she didn't explain that her brother-in-law was the one person whose company Kikyo hadn't managed to buy off – and since then; even though she had never personally met him, had placed him at the number one spot on the list of people she had to grind to the floor in the business world.

"Kagome,… are you alright?" Kikyo asked, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Uhmm, yeah." Kagome recovered. "Anyway, I only met him the day of the wedding. I almost fainted when mama introduced him as Inuyasha's half brother. He stayed here for a week or so, because papa forced him to, and that was when I found out that he had Rin. Rin was an orphan, who Sesshoumaru had saved one day, and since then she has always been with him. Rin took a real liking to me, and since Sesshoumaru had some… ahmmm.. 'prior engagements' that required his urgent attention, he left Rin here to stay with us. It took me a while to get her stop calling me Kagome 'sama' and to just call me Kagome. She is the sweetest little thing I've ever seen."

Kikyo couldn't disagree with that. Rin was indeed the sweetest little girl she had seen. "So how come Sesshoumaru lives in Japan rather than living here?" Kikyo asked incredulously.

"Like us he was born there, but he decided to stay back when papa and the rest moved here. I guess he's just too fond of his mother land." Kagome said with a fake smile. Kagome mentally laughed at the idea of how the Sesshoumaru who she had come to know, could actually be 'fond' of anything…. except maybe Rin. She wondered whether she should explain that, Inutaisho was Lord of the Western Lands in Japan, and now Sesshoumaru had been handed down the responsibility of taking care of their lands; but she decided against it.

Kikyo not knowing anything about Sesshoumaru, accepted Kagome's rather soft answer. "Do the brother's get along?" Kikyo asked with a sly smile.

"As much as two brothers with demon blood could be expected to get along." Kagome smiled, inwardly remembering the few spats between her husband and her brother-in-law. "Inuyasha can be made to settle down easily, but only mama and papa can calm Sesshoumaru down, and I think I've managed to have that affect on him as well. You know me… nobody can resist my innocent charms…" Kagome smiled innocently.

"I bet!" Kikyo said throwing a soft pillow at her sister. "So they do fight." Kikyo remarked.

"Well, it was a lot worse a few years ago, but then something happened to Sesshoumaru's sword and then he began ignoring his little brother's annoying taunts and insults." Kagome said with an impression of Izayoi. "Those were her exact words by the way. They get along much better now I think. But I'm sure you've noticed, my hubby can act a little immature at times."

"Look who's talking." Kikyo teased seriously. "You two are made for each other.."

Kagome blushed, remembering how her sister scolded her many times for being immature. "Well I think I am a bit more mature when it comes to certain things than him." Kagome said with a defiant pout.

"Umm… I suppose.." Kikyo said, images of a flour covered Inuyasha flashing across her mind. "Then who is Jaken? He is always running behind Rin like her shadow."

"Jaken has been serving Sesshoumaru for a loooong time now, I think more than a few centuries, so he's the only demon that Sesshoumaru trusts to be close to Rin and watch out for her." Kagome said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sesshoumaru decided to give Jaken a rest, as long as Rin stayed here, but I guess the old goof just can't stay still without worrying, if Rin is not in his sights. The kappa demon has grown quite attached to her."

"Apparently this whole demon family has an attachment to humans." Kikyo noted as she sat behind Kagome on the bed to massage her neck for her. "Why hasn't Sesshoumaru adopted Rin?"

Kagome took a while to answer, she was too busy enjoying how her sister massaged her neck. Kagome mentally scolded Inuyasha for not being able to do it softly like this; she always had to ask Rin or mama. "Whoah, nobody would dare question or tell Sesshoumaru what to do in this house! Only papa has that right, or rather Sesshoumaru only listens to papa. In fact it was papa who convinced Sesshoumaru to let Rin stay here, he and mama had already thought of Rin as their grandchild and wanted to spend some quality time with her. Sesshoumaru unwillingly entrusted Inuyasha to protect Rin, since he now has Tessaiga and not papa. But nobody really asks him about him adopting Rin." Kagome said with eyes closed. "You know, like you hate demons, Sesshoumaru hates humans, except for mama, and now meeee… and is usually very cold and can be quite mean. So apparently it was a big surprise to everyone when they visited Japan and found Rin, running circles around Sesshoumaru and him not minding it….. much… Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered telling them that he had taken Rin in, and they wouldn't have found out either if they hadn't made that surprised visit. Mama told me that they had tried unsuccessfully for years and years to get Sesshoumaru to stop hating humans, and it never worked, but this was when the sword did something and made Sesshoumaru find Rin. I don't know how she managed to make Sesshoumaru care for her, but she did, and I hear that it was in a very short time. But Sesshoumaru still hates all other humans, he didn't like me at first either, but I managed to warm up to him, you know with that cute pleading face of mine.. hih hih hih.."

Kikyo smiled secretly behind Kagome. She always admired the fact that her sister could make anyone like her… "So Rin doesn't mind staying away from Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked with no particular reason.

"Well Rin was used to mama, papa and Inuyasha visiting her in Japan regularly after she came to stay with Sesshoumaru, so she was quite excited when she came here to America to see them and Inuyasha's wedding." Kagome said stretching her legs and bending forward a little, so that Kikyo could massage her back as well. "Rin said okay to staying here without Sesshoumaru, but no sooner did he leave, that she started crying. We had quite the time trying to comfort her. She kept crying often, especially at night. Either mama or I always had to sleep with her during the nights for a while. But since Inuyasha looks the closest in appearance to Sesshoumaru she kind of took comfort in him, even refused to let him go to work for a few days. Now she hangs around him all the time, good thing too, coz Inuyasha is a total mutt when it comes to handling children, but he's learning."

Kagome earned a firm but gentle knock on the head from Kikyo, for calling Inuyasha a mutt. "oww.." Kagome winced, rubbing her head.

"Still as immature as ever." Kikyo said sternly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kagome muttered. "It's not like he minds, you know, in fact he calls me his bitch at night when we….." with a sudden realization at what she was saying she choked on her words, going into a coughing fit. Kagome was in the process of telling her own sister about what Inuyasha and she did at night and their playful dirty talking… oooohhh, how embarrassing..

Kikyo immediately stopped massaging, wondering if Kagome would realize on her own that she was about to explain her and her husband's bedtime habits. Kikyo heaved a sigh of disappointment when Kagome had choked and gone into a coughing fit; realizing too late where she was heading with her conversation. Kikyo got up from the bed and handed her sister a glass of water from the table near by.

Kagome's face had blushed a bright red, as she tried to hide her face from her older sister who was staring at her with arms crossed. "Sorry…"

"Jheeez Kagome, you still haven't learnt to think before talking." Kikyo scolded, inwardly smiling at how her younger sister was squirming under her gaze. "What if someone else had been here?"

"He.. he" was all Kagome managed to voice.

"So Rin is doing okay now?" Kikyo asked trying to get back to the conversation and ease Kagome's tension a bit.

"Oh yeah! She is doing just fine now." Kagome said glad that her sister had gotten back to a rather less personal topic. "Sesshoumaru has shipped down some of her favorite toys and even Ah-Un."

"Ah-Un!" Kikyo asked with a frown, sitting in a comfortable leather sofa in front of Kagome.

"Ahmm.. yeah, Ah-Un, the two headed Dragon." Kagome said sipping the glass of water.

Kikyo almost slid off the leather material. "What?" Kikyo almost shouted. "A two headed dragon! Rin has a two headed dragon, and you people actually let her get near it!"

At first Kagome didn't know why Kikyo was shouting. Then it hit her, of course, she had just told her that a ten year old child had a dragon beast. "Relax Kikyo." Kagome said smiling. "Ah-Un is Sesshoumaru's and it, or rather they, are used to Rin. They may look scary, but Rin loves them and they are very protective of her. Ah-Un is quite powerful, it almost ripped one of the demon servants to shreds when he picked Rin up from behind. Even Inuyasha had quite the time trying to get the dragon off the servant, it was only when Rin commanded it to back off that it obeyed. It was quite amazing to see the beast obey a little girl, not to mention the demon servant who had pissed in his pants and Inuyasha imprinted into the ground when Ah-Un accidentally stepped on him."

"It sounds dangerous to me." Kikyo said seriously.

"Well Ah-Un will only obey Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, and nobody else, not even papa." Kagome said with a little amusement. "As long as nobody tries to hurt Rin, they would be safe. And it only allows us to touch Rin, it doesn't allow any of the servants to even go near her. Sesshoumaru must have trained it that way. I remember Inuyasha was screaming his head off when I tried to play with it."

Kikyo looked at Kagome with displeased irritation, "And why pray tell would you want to play with a dragon Kagome?"

"Actually Ah-Un can fly, very fast too, so I kinda wanted to go for a ride on it." Kagome admitted sheepishly. "It was Rin who convinced me that it was safe."

"Perfect, blame it on a ten year old child." Kikyo said shaking her head.

"Well it was, and after I got used to Ah-Un, me and Rin went for a lot of rides over the woods." Kagome said clapping her hands together like a little child, remembering the exciting experiences. "Inuyasha got a little jealous one day, and tried to climb the dragon and take a ride of his own. I remember like it happened yesterday…."

_**What happened that day…**_

Inuyasha was wearing his red haori and hakama's as he watched his wife, and Rin; who he thought of as his niece, climb down from Ah-Un after a ride and open a small picnic basket nearby.

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed at no one in particular.

"Does my little boy want to take a ride on the horsy?" a strong voice asked him from behind, almost making Inuyasha topple over the balcony railing he was leaning against.

Inuyasha always hated it when his father would mask himself, and surprise him from behind. Unfortunately Inutaisho had done the same thing when Inuyasha was just five, and when Inuyasha got scared and ran for his mommy, Inutaisho made a mental note to make it a special thing just between him and his son. After all these years he still enjoyed how his younger son jumped every time he did that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dad." Inuyasha said adjusting Tessaiga around his waist.

"Indeed." his father said.

That was another thing Inuyasha hated, that damn word. He especially hated it when his older brother dismissed his meaningless babble, using that one word.

"I was just checking to make sure that Kagome and Rin were alright." Inuyasha said lightly.

"They have a dragon demon guarding them, and they are inside our lands, what possible harm could come to them?" Inutaisho asked in mock amusement.

"Well you can never tell." Inuyasha managed to say. "And I think that Ah-Un flies too high up into the sky, what if its saddle broke off or something?"

Inutaisho knew for a fact that Ah-Un's saddle was made of the strongest material, and practically you would need an electric saw to even make a scratch on it, but Inutaisho also knew that Inuyasha was aware of this fact as well, so he decided to play along. "Perhaps it's best that you check on it then."

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled. Perfect excuse. "Ahmm.. yes.. yes.. perhaps I should, safety is very important you know."

Inutaisho watched with a slight grin as his youngest son leapt over the balcony and made a dash for the dragon.

"Where is he running off to?" Izayoi asked walking up from behind.

"He… my dear, is going to take a ride on the horsy.." Inutaisho said with a smile.

Inuyasha bounded towards the picnic area and Ah-Un, but as he neared them, he slowed down and began an all too obvious slow, steady walk.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she saw her husband walk past her.

"I am … a…. going to test Ah-Un's saddle." Inuyasha stammered. "Continue.. continue with your picnic."

"Uncle Inuyasha, do you want to ride on Ah-Un?" Rin asked him with bright open eyes.

Inuyasha tripped on his own leg, but managed to recover without too much embarrassment. "What? No. Why would I want to ride a scaly dragon? I just really have to test its saddle, so that you can ride safely on it you know."

Rin accepted the answer whole heartedly, but Kagome sighed in silent understanding.

But one thing that Inuyasha failed to notice in all his secret spy sessions, was that Ah-Un would only take Kagome for a ride or let her get onto it, when Rin came along. Inuyasha ignored Ah's menacing stare and proceeded to move to its side and kept his foot to hoist himself up onto its back. No sooner had he placed his bare foot on one side of the saddle and was about to haul himself up; Ah-Un lurched forward into a run. Inuyasha hopped, skipped, hopped and skipped again, on one leg, trying to maintain his balance and prevent himself from falling under the very heavy dragon. Just as he was about to untidily pull himself up, Ah-Un shot into the air. Inuyasha lost his grip, and fell backwards; he was only hanging on by the foot that was caught in Ah-Un's saddle.

"Yeeaaahaahaaaa….." Inuyasha shouted, after which he tried "Shoooing" the dragon to land. But Ah-Un completely ignored the half demon's muttering and shouting as it rose higher and higher into the air. "Land! Blast you!" Inuyasha shouted. "Laaaaaand!"

Finally Un who was the more sympathetic of the two heads, spared a glance at the unwanted, uninvited passenger who thought he could have a ride on them, and saw him dangling like a worm. Un rumbled softly to Ah, who was determined to drop their master's pestering brother in the river at the end of the woods. Finally giving in to its brother's deep rumbles, it agreed to turn and go back.

Kagome watched in shock, slight fear, and a lot of amusement as the two became a tiny speck in the light blue sky. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't in any real danger, after all, half of him was the product of one of the most powerful demons in existence.

Ah-Un swooped down low and made a sudden descent, dragging their cargo along the ground before they came to a stop at the exact spot they were before.

"Ooohhh.hhh.h…." moaned Inuyasha as he sat up on the ground; grass and green all over his body, with a few bruises and a dazed expression on his face.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Kagome asked kneeling down beside him. "You look a little… worn out."

"Being dragged along the ground will do that to him." Inutaisho said walking to stand beside Kagome, with a smile.

Kagome didn't look at Inutaisho, for she was sure that she would start to laugh if she did, and thus cause her husband to get upset.

"Uncle Inuyasha, are you okay? Is Ah-Un's saddle broken?" Rin asked with worry, kneeling down on all fours.

"Inuyasha spit out a mouthful of grass, "It's juuuuust… fhhine.. Rhinnn.." Inuyasha fell back to the ground.

Ah-Un smirked.

**_Back in the Bedroom…_**

"… and Ah-Un smirked!" Kagome finished unable to control her laughter.

Even Kikyo couldn't help but laugh at the incident.

Minutes turned into hours, and hours into days, and days into weeks; Kikyo got along very well with Kagome's new family. Kikyo hated demons, but this family was different, they were so very different. Kikyo couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun, and feel this loved. Rin saw Kagome as a sister, but the much stronger and steadier Kikyo, she saw like a mother. Rin began spending a lot of nights with Kikyo, snuggled in close to her, feeling the warmth of a mother she barely had the chance to know. And Kikyo saw Rin, like she did Kagome when she was small, very quickly becoming very protective of her, and Rin simply loved that; only her Sesshoumaru sama showed a much fiercer form of protectiveness than her Kikyo.

_**Back to the Present (The Setting)…**_

Kagome refocused on Inutaisho who picked up the phone for what must have been the fiftieth time, to check if it was working. Jaken dejectedly walked in, carrying a tray with hot cups of tea that he had had made for no one in particular, it was just something to do to take his mind off the truth of the situation. Inuyasha picked up a cup, and emptied it instantly, the heat not affecting his numb senses or his tongue. He soon returned to stare out the window at the front entrance, again fingering Tessaiga. His instincts were telling him to unleash the wind scar, on those who had caused this upset in his family. Izayoi still had the wool and string in her lap, only now she was watching her husband shout at someone through his cell phone; desperately hoping for some good news. Kagome felt Kikyo's miko aura flare within her, in unrest, she was sure that Inutaisho and Inuyasha could feel it too. Kagome worried deeply about her sister, Kikyo was the type of person who always let her anger out, but this time she would do nothing but sit still, her face washed with anger and her palms clutching the soft fabric of her red skirt. A single tear rolled down Kagome's face as she wondered how what started as such a beautiful day, could turn into such a dismal one.

_**Their Thoughts…**_

Inutaisho; 'How the hell could this happen? Who would dare do this?'

Izayoi; 'Please, please, please, let everything be okay..'

Kagome; 'How could this happen to us…'

Jaken; '……………………………'

Inuyasha; 'When I find them I am going to tear them to pieces…'

Kikyo; 'It shouldn't be like this… it shouldn't, it shouldn't…'

They had waited for hours now,…… and she still hadn't come home from her private school….

'Oh kami, what is going to happen when **_he,_** learns of this…' Izayoi thought with a shudder.

It was a sad afternoon indeed, after all; their sweet, innocent, beautiful little Rin, was gone…

""_**Rin had been kidnapped""**_

* * *

I know it's not accurate, but how many times could people possibly read one chapter;56** Hits** for this one. I thought people won't even bother opening this story… (well, **_I…,_** thought the stat was interesting…hmph!..)

**Next Chapter**; find out where (**_he_**) is, and what he is doing. At least that's what I think the next chapter is going to be about. But with this story, I have no idea, I am writing it on a whim. I almost 'never', 'just' did anything, let alone write a story. It's a freakishly weird experience, he heahehae heaheha.. I have the power to do anything to them, coz I don't have a theme to go along with this story. He he he heee… Maybe I'll kill someone… I .. meant … in the story.. he he. Seriously.. in the story…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Corner

Hey what do you know, I wrote a chapter 3 and it was easy, didn't have to think much at all. But since my mind is usually out of control when writing this story, I cannot and will not accept any responsibility for the new but familiar character that I added into the story. Who knows what he might do? I certainly don't, do you? Heh heh. Not having a plot can be so much fun……………

**The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 3 _

A lone figure, with long silvery tresses swaying gently behind his tall figure, strolled through the beautiful woods that were part of one of his estates. Through the years, this one demon, had always opted to wear his traditional clothes and armor, and refused to be swayed by the times, and also never hide his demon markings so that he might be able to fit in better with society. He was meant to stand out, and he considered the magenta stripes that flashed across his face, arms and legs, and the crescent moon that adorned his temple, to be a symbol of honor and respect, to his father whom he inherited them from, and their heritage; sure enough, the legendary Inutaisho had changed with the times, hiding his markings when in public, shielding the powerful golden color of his eyes, and dying his hair black instead of letting his own silver locks outshine all those around him. Turning to look up at the sun that tried to rival his own golden orbs in color, Sesshoumaru realized that his father had indeed changed, perhaps even more than he was willing to admit; being around humans, having married one, and then having bread a hanyou son…

Sure enough, Sesshoumaru always accepted the half breed as his own brother, but what angered him the most was the fact that Inuyasha always tried his best to let his human side guide him rather than his more powerful demon side. 'Fool.', Sesshoumaru thought with annoyance as he continued his daily, morning stroll. Sesshoumaru could not understand why he was thinking about his father and brother with no particular cause or reason to do so, but for some unexplainable motive he was constantly reminded of how weak they might have become. He shrugged it off as the affects of the battle he had had yesterday; where a demon as old as his father and almost as powerful had fallen so easily at his hands. Sesshoumaru had actually wondered whether his father had become as weak as that demon over centuries of not battling, but shrugged it off as nonsense. His father was after all Inutaisho, the great Dog Demon of the West, a legend, surely a mere thing as time could not affect him as such.

Sesshoumaru's musings continued as he made his way across a delicately carved stone bridge that ran across a small stream, heading deeper into the woods, where he always felt the most at home and a sense of belonging. True, Sesshoumaru was a figure that praised the past and its times, but he was as always shrewd, and with technology moving forward at an unbelievable pace, his immortality would surely have been wasted if he had not accepted its spoils. His estate, was the picture of modern technology, the art and science of robotics had sparked a special interest in the Inu-Youkai, and as a result he had built companies and institutes whose sole purpose was to take modern robotics into the next generation. But as always Sesshoumaru had been early to understand that success in modern times and the future could only be achieved if one diversified oneself….and one's businesses. Sesshoumaru and his companies were a major part of the world's development and production in electronic items, all the way from manufacturing the parts to putting them together, in everything ranging from the simple cell phone to the supercomputers used in high ranking businesses and even the military. If there was anything that caught Sesshoumaru's fancy, then it came in the form of fast cars……very, very, fast cars. Other than that Sesshoumaru handled his businesses, protected his families' lands from those who tried to claim it, and tried to go to as few board meetings as possible.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts then turned to Inuyasha and his new wife. 'Fine pair they are.' Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Wait, what is her name,..it is K something, …Kumiko, …kamoke…, something 'g-o-m-e', ahhh.. yes, Kagome. She deserves someone as immature and childish as my brother. Wonder how their children will turn out? Father may laugh now but when Inuyasha's pups start tearing the place apart, that's when he would realize that he should have put a leash on Inuyasha a long time ago. Father is far too lenient with him. But that Kagome has certainly impressed father and Izayoi. I still do not understand how she convinced me, of all people, to take them to that damn carnival. Hm! She is the one who got Rin all tweaked about American carnivals, as if they are that different from our own. Kagome _is_ a lot like Rin. Perhaps that is what persuaded me to go along with it. But that girl certainly hides her fear of me very well, only she hangs on to me far too much. I suppose it is her way of trying to get over her fear of me… Hh! As if I will let that happen. It is a shame that Rin had to like her, of all people. I wonder how Rin is doing.'

Sesshoumaru's face returned to his normal stoic look from the previous irritated one, as thoughts of Rin easily squirmed their way to the surface. Sesshoumaru still could not understand why he kept her around and had become so very protective of her. It was now completely pure instinct to protect the little human child from anyone and anything. Sesshoumaru glanced at the Tenseiga that was secured safely to his body with his yellow and purple obi, wondering why the damn thing had to have a mind of its own. His father had always refused to answer questions about Tenseiga, and had always cut short the attempted conversation with the words, "The Sword has accepted you as its' master, and all the answers to the questions you have, you must find out on your own, with the sword as a guide. When the time is right, you will find all the answers you seek…"

Sesshoumaru imagined rubbing his temple, for it was not something that he would be seen doing in reality, when his thoughts turned to Rin's expense account. 'That girl wants every soft toy, there is to buy.' Sesshoumaru remarked, mentally shaking his head. 'Her latest craze is, what are those things called,.. Pokemon soft toys. Hh! Weird little things they are.'

As Sesshoumaru neared a field of flowers, he stopped to wonder whether he had remembered to tell his gardeners to plant fresh daisies in Rin's garden. The girl, as much as she loved flowers, was not very good at taking care of them. Since Rin had got upset the first time her flowers had died, Sesshoumaru secretly had them replanted every few months or so. But still the thing that kept coming back to his mind was how much money he spent on Rin. She already had rooms full of toys and dolls and playhouses, but she always found something new to buy whenever she went out. Sesshoumaru tried his best to get angry at how she spends his money, but he simply could not. It confused him to no end as to how Rin had become such an integral part of his life. She had absolutely no fear of asking him for things, and when he refused sometimes, she only smiled and instead asked for something else! She feared absolutely nothing when she was with him, and Sesshoumaru had to wonder whether that was a good thing. But Rin, having luxury beyond compare, never faltered from being the little innocent girl he had saved from the burning factory. Rin was made to work there, when her parents died in a car crash and left her an orphan. Yes, Sesshoumaru secretly marveled at the fact that Rin was the only human who did not let the ways of the world change who she was inside or govern her actions. Sesshoumaru almost, almost… smiled when he thought of how Rin had convinced him to take her to different countries, during her school holidays.

Sesshoumaru realized that when ever he looked into those big, bright, brown eyes of hers, he could not refuse anything she wanted; even his mighty demon blood seemed to be quelled by the silent innocence that burst out from her being. To think that a human child, of all things in this world, could have such an unshakable, unquestionable hold on him, him who was now _one_ of the most, if not _the most_ powerful demon, in all of Japan, was simply unbelievable but _true_ in every essence of the word.

Sesshoumaru was shook out of his thoughts when he felt Tenseiga rattle in its' sheath. Sesshoumaru wondered what that was all about when it stopped at his touch. He waited for several minutes but the sword remained dormant. Sesshoumaru knew that the sword had acknowledged something, but he wasn't sure what, finally on deciding that it was his thoughts that the sword was reacting to, he continued forward.

Sesshoumaru was nearing a patch of open land when his senses alerted him of an approaching sound of light footsteps, far and few in-between, and coming his way at a speed that could be possessed by only one of the demons in the immediate city. Sesshoumaru waited silently as the familiar aura neared him, his ear's picked up the sound of a sword being (clicked) out of its sheath and his nose picked up the demons scent.

The sound of the footsteps changed suddenly, and then soon after, a figure clothed in a white and purple kimono flew out of the top of a tree, his sword glinting in the sun as he raised it for an attack. Sesshoumaru simultaneously leapt forward and turned his body around in mid air, blocking the offender's sword in front of his chest with Tenseiga.

"You have become slow." Sesshoumaru remarked casually, slicing his blade forward and pushing back his assailant.

"Over confidence has always been a weakness for you." the offender countered, landing softly a good distance away, his long braided hair following suit and his giant sword looking menacing compared to the thin Tenseiga.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have weaknesses." he pointed out unwaveringly, before cruising forward and making a sideways slash at his opponent.

The two blades strained against each other after meeting again, their demon powers held at bay and their masters locked in a battle of who could keep their eyes open the longest without blinking.

"Words from a demon who has a sword that cannot kill." the opponent countered again, straining hard against the strength of the demon that showed no trace of emotion, except for maybe a slight smirk.

"That was in the past." Sesshoumaru pointed out stoically, and then Tenseiga glowed with blue energy, repelling the other demon blade.

The assailants eyes grew slightly wide as he watched the supposedly harmless blade, glow with an energy that didn't mean life, but meant the opposite.

"When did this happen?" he asked in irritation, as he yet again leapt back, and now allowed his own sword to release its demon power in a purple glow that ran along the edges.

"After Rin was saved from your friends." Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly.

At the mention of his friends the assailant dashed forward, his blade lighting the air around it in a purple mist, and made a deft swing in a downwards arc. His blade was again met with that of Tenseiga, and the blue and purple powers of the sword crashed into each other, creating the sound of a small depth charge exploding and a strong gust of wind crashing out in all directions.

"Have I hit a nerve?" Sesshoumaru questioned with dangerous amusement sparkling in his eyes.

His only reply was another powerful swing of the offending blade, which he again blocked with precision maneuvering. Sesshoumaru then pushed forward hard, but his opponent leapt over him and brought down his sword in a deadly downward spiral. Sesshoumaru smirked, and with a burst of speed that could only be seen as a blur, he sidestepped and swung Tenseiga out in an arc in the same motion. The giant sword was ripped out if its' masters hands after which it sliced through the air and embedded itself into a tree a good distance away.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" his now defenseless assailant asked in an even tone.

"Hmmm…" Sesshoumaru mused, the tip of his sword pinching the unarmed demon just below his Adams apple.

The defeated demon wearily glanced at the expressionless face of the more powerful demon. He sighed in relief as Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, but before he could register surprise he was dealt a powerful blow that sent him sailing through the air, till a tree stopped him still and then broke into two behind him as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I guess I deserved that." he said, lifting himself off the ground and standing up elegantly.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"So what happened to Tenseiga?" he asked, walking over to pull his sword out from the tree.

"Totosai re-forged it." Sesshoumaru answered, looking up at the skies that looked more pleasant to the eye than the demon who held his giant sword over his shoulders.

"How come?" he questioned.

"Why have you come here Bankotsu? You know very well that I prefer to take my morning walks alone."

"What! I can't come and see my closest friend when I want to?" Bankotsu challenged.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother answering that, after all it was not like the spoiled, arrogant demon who was among the very few he called 'ally'; which was the closest thing that Sesshoumaru would come to call a friend, would actually listen.

**Bankotsu**

Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru had become allies (friends), when they were young, and had maintained it all through these years, even though sometimes Sesshoumaru wishes that he never met the fellow. Bankotsu was among the very few who he spared time to answer their mostly inconvenient questions. But their friendship was put to the test when Bankotsu befriended two demons who ended up trying to take Rin away from Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu put their trust in each other and managed to get Rin back, although it was Sesshoumaru who did most of the fighting before he fittingly ended the two pitiful demons' lives. Today was the first day that Bankotsu visited Sesshoumaru after that incident.

**Back to the forest…**

"You didn't have to mention those two you know." Bankotsu remarked after several minutes of silence.

"They _were your_ friends." Sesshoumaru sated dryly.

"'Were', being the operative word." Bankotsu pointed out. "But hey, where's Rin? I couldn't find her."

"She's staying with father for a while." Sesshoumaru answered, looking down at the ground.

"You miss the little one, don't you?" Bankotsu challenged in question.

"Nonsense." Sesshoumaru said in an irritated tone.

"What ever you say." Bankotsu said sitting down comfortably on the grassy ground.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and then hoped that the demon would keep quiet. But who was he kidding?

"So Sesshoumaru what happened to that company of yours that those humans tried to buy out from you?" Bankotsu asked, shattering the momentary silence.

Sesshoumaru winced inwardly.

"The company was of no use to me, but those humans came on too strong for my liking, so I said no."

"You mean too strong for your pride." Bankotsu stated. That earned him a cold glare from his closest friend, but no violence ensued.

"I learnt that their chairman was a human woman." Sesshoumaru continued.

"A woman?" Bankotsu repeated questioningly in shocked amusement.

"Hmm... Apparently she is doing well in the business world."

"Is she as good as you in business?"

That earned Bankotsu another firm glare, but again no violence ensued and no bones were broken.

"The so called business world is beneath me." Sesshoumaru said as if stating an obvious fact. "But I hear that she is strong competition, even wiped out several of my old business associates. I wouldn't be surprised if I hear from her companies again."

"She has a lot of companies?"

"A lot, according to the file my staff produced." Sesshoumaru commented monotonously. "But her line of business is nowhere near mine. I just happened to own a company that specializes in developing new material for clothing. Apparently she is a big part of the clothing industry in European countries."

Bankotsu watched in shocked silence as his friend continued, and wondered in silent shock whether the demon actually seemed to be interested in the human woman's business achievements.

This time it was his very unusual silence and gaping mouth that earned him a glare of daggers.

"You sound as if you are impressed by this human woman."

"Nonsense." was his only response.

The two friends spent the rest of the day, talking and catching up till early after noon. Bankotsu spent a good part of the afternoon trying unsuccessfully to get Sesshoumaru to play the new PlayStation 3, but Sesshoumaru shrugged it off as childish and a complete waste of his time. Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu were then involved in a car crash, when Bankotsu tried back a car out of Sesshoumaru's garage with the doors still closed. Violence ensued that time, but Bankotsu managed to get out of being melted by poison when he vowed not to drive without getting his license first. Yes, it was true, Bankotsu didn't know how to drive, he had always traveled on one of his demon horses or on foot.

Violence ensued once again when Bankotsu spilled wine on Sesshoumaru's expensive carpet in his personal den. It was during this battle of epic proportions with the weaker demon thinking of good hiding places in the giant estate and the stronger one mentally throwing bottles of expensive wine at him, that they were both drawn out of their private musings, by Tenseiga's rattling.

Both stood in silence, as Tenseiga rattled, then pulsed twice and then died out. Sesshoumaru placed his left hand on its hilt but like before the sword didn't react any further. Now Sesshoumaru was more than curious, he was plain frustrated. The blade was acting very strange, and the two pulses were much much stronger compared to the one of that morning. Sesshoumaru looked out the giant glass window at the late afternoon skies, and for a brief moment thought he heard his name being called. But by who or what, he didn't know.

Just then one of Sesshoumaru's informants burst into his private den. Sesshoumaru had almost sliced his head off for interrupting, but the message he got made him do otherwise.

**The things that happened...**

A chill air blew across the great estate…

The sun became obscured by some irregular misplaced clouds…

A powerful demon aura flared up, as the great beast within it roared…

Servants and the other demons, shrunk back in fear…

Golden eyes flashed a burning crimson red…

The Tenseiga pulsed to life in a blue fury…

_The message ;_ **""Rin had been kidnapped""**

**Next chapter:** Find out what **_he_** does and how **_they_** react. A thunder storm's heading toward the Inutaisho manor and its occupants have no idea. What will a certain miko do? Oooh it's going to pour…. Well I hope it pours, though I really have no idea what that is supposed to mean. But don't give it to much thought, _I know I won't…._. heh ehe ehehh heh hehe hah hahha heh. And another he he… yep that should do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Corner**

I decided to… well actually this is what came to my mind so I wrote it. Thanks for reviewing. And who says people have to concentrate to make their minds work! "Phesh". The mind can work well on its own – thank you very much! All I had to do was slam my head against the keyboard three times… and presto : chapter 4 was born! Think I'm kidding……… "you'd be surprised." At least it was relaxing, except for the pain. (heh heh) …… yeah… strange me!

* * *

**The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 4_

_**At the Taisho Manor…**_

Inutaisho wearily glanced up at the quickly darkening skies; there was a storm brewing up, and he felt all the more helpless. He still hadn't heard from the FBI, or any of his own demon Seer's and this led to him concluding that who ever kidnapped Rin, was well versed in powerful magic; but he had no idea as to whether it was of demon origins or human. He took a sideways peak at his wife, who hadn't spoken a word since they all got the message, and he worried for her health.

"Dad, we still haven't heard anything from the kidnappers." Inuyasha complained with disdain.

Inuyasha's father didn't reply, he merely sighed.

"What… what do you think they are after?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"What else… money!" Inuyasha decided to reply angrily. "Either that or our lands."

Immediately Izayoi reached a hand out to her husband.

"It's okay darling." Inutaisho comforted understandingly. "We'll get her back, even if it means giving them everything we have."

"And you are just going to let it go at that!" Inuyasha shouted incredulously.

Inutaisho straightened up in his regal form and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"After we get Rin back safely, …I will rip the hearts out, of everyone responsible."

The great demon lords menacing growl, didn't cause any of the females in the present company to look shocked or scared. They all inwardly thought that anyone who would kidnap Rin, of all people, deserved what Inutaisho was going to do to them. But the thought that constantly plagued their minds was whether Rin had been hurt by the kidnappers in any way. That was their real fear or perhaps their greatest!

Kikyo, who had been silent all this time, noted that her sister still hadn't eaten the plate of rice that had been kept beside her for lunch, nearly three hours ago. The elder miko knew that Kagome would undoubtedly emerge the most affected of all of them, especially in her current condition.

Kagome's sister got up and without a word picked up the plate of rice and left the giant hall.

No one noticed her leave.

Kikyo returned a few minutes later, with the same plate of rice, only it had been heated in the microwave. Sitting down in between Kagome and Izayoi, Kikyo mixed the rice with a spoon and then held the spoon out to her sister.

"Eat." Kikyo ordered.

Kagome looked down and away from her, in utter refusal. She wasn't going to eat till Rin was brought back to them.

"Kagome, I know the situation is difficult. It is for all of us, but you can't be selfish, you have your baby to think about." Kikyo explained softly. "The baby is depending on you Kagome. If the baby is to be strong and healthy, you must be too. I'll feed you, just …eat a little"

All eyes watched as to whether Kagome would comply or not. Everyone else was worried about her as well, after all Kagome was very delicate when it came to things like this. Both the baby and the mother were at risk.

At Kikyo's insistence, Kagome finally opened her mouth and let her sister spoon feed her. Everyone let out a slight sigh of relief.

"**BRRRIIIINGGG. . . . . ." -The phone rang**

While everyone froze in silence, to make sure that they weren't hearing things, Jaken fell off the chair in surprise.

The phone rang again, and then again.

Inutaisho slowly walked towards it, pressed a button that triggered the tracer, and then picked up the receiver.

Inuyasha stood close to his father, in hopes of hearing what the caller had to say.

Everyone looked at the demon on the phone with anxious eyes.

"Yes." Inutaisho answered into the phone.

"No." he answered again.

"Perhaps."

His free fist tightened and everyone noticed it.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

Inutaisho heaved a miserable sigh, "I understand…"

He placed the receiver back in its place and heaved another miserable sigh.

Everyone waited for him to say something, …anything.

Jaken was shivering in fear and anticipation of what his master's father was going to say.

Inutaisho looked at a blank wall and said, "…… That was the cable company! They threatened to cut the line because apparently we haven't paid the bill in three months……!"

Sweat appeared on everyone's faces except Kikyo's. Jaken on the other hand, unable to stand the tension, had fainted as soon as Inutaisho had opened his mouth.

Inuyasha and his father moved to stand near the large windows again; the late afternoon sky was now a heavy mass of dark purple rain clouds with the occasional bolt of lightning piercing them with blinding streaks of illumination, and the strong winds having picked up more speed were trying to gather the clouds to form a spiraling vortex.

Except for the sudden sounds of thunder, silence ensued in the Taisho manor, a dreary and dull expression coating all the faces, except that of the still unconscious Jaken.

Suddenly Inutaisho's head shot up. 'It can't be! So soon!'

Inutaisho turned swiftly to face the wall on the far side of the length of the giant hall.

Inuyasha knew the cause of his father's sudden change in demeanor.

'This is bad… very bad…' Inuyasha thought as he unsheathed Tessaiga and transformed it.

The three women looked in confusion at what the males were doing.

Inuyasha stood behind his father, pointing Tessaiga in the direction of the harmless wall, in an attacking position. Both father and son knew what was coming.

Seeing the expression on her husbands face, it was Izayoi who realized next, as to what had the males concerned. 'Oh No! By the God's, this can't be happening.'

Kikyo's miko aura flared up moments before Kagome's did. Kikyo stood up in angry concern. 'What is that?'

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no…!" she voiced out.

Nobody heard her.

Kikyo turned in the direction of the wall as well; her miko powers activating and her hands glowing with their power.

Kagome pushed back against the sofa and stood up as Izayoi followed; both turning to stand behind Kikyo.

A single tiny bead of sweat appeared on the legendary dog demon as he awaited the inevitable. Even in this modern age there was nothing that this great warrior feared, nothing… except the threat to his family – especially one as powerful as the one they were about to encounter.

Kagome looked nervously at the figure of her husband who stood halfway across the hall in front of her; fear and worry shaking her body.

Izayoi nervously clutched her palms together on her chest, hoping for an easy solution.

Inutaisho readied his demon power, in hopes of bringing the threat to a quick and decisive stop.

Kikyo's powerful miko aura, sensed the approaching demon one. She was surprised to find that this aura was almost as powerful as Inutaisho's, but it seemed to give off a feeling of burning with some strange kind of power; almost as if the aura itself was on fire. The thing that fazed her in the slightest was the fact that the power of the demon aura she was sensing was still far away… but moving towards them at an incredible speed.

Kikyo had heard about other demons challenging the Taisho's for their lands, but what a time for one of them to attack. Kikyo quickly glanced back at her pregnant sister, who stood with fear written clearly on her face and held onto Izayoi from behind. Kikyo realized that as the rule goes; the demon males of the family had to fight, but she wasn't about to stand by and let her sister be put in danger.

With a burst of power, her miko powers flared around her, before seeping into a piece of paper with markings on them. 'You picked a very bad time to battle demon. A very… bad time.!'

Jaken finally regaining consciousness opened his eyes to find everyone staring at the wall! His limited demon powers gave no clue as to the imminent danger that threatened them. He looked nervously from Inutaisho to Inuyasha. He had almost never seen Inuyasha that quiet and concentrated in battle ready position, and it unnerved him.

_**Their thoughts and the things that happened…**_

Inutaisho; 'It's up to me. I have to get him the first chance I get'.

His black orbs turned with power to their former glorious gold.

Inuyasha; 'Tessaiga don't fail me now.

Tessaiga pulsed in his hands. It was ready, for anything…

Izayoi; 'After coming this far… Why God? Why?'

Her grip on Kagome's hand tightened as it lay on her shoulder.

Kagome; 'Please don't… please don't…'

Tears slid down her rosy face, as she glanced with worry at her husband.

Kikyo; '……………………………'

Her eyes burned with a light pink illumination… : a reflection of her power.

Jaken; 'What is that sound?'

His eyes turned wide in realization of what was about to happen.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. I know coz I wrote it! (Obviously!). I'd apologize that this chapter didn't have what I said it'd have in the last chapter, but I won't. That's right, I won't. Because it's not my fault you see. I have given my mind the license to kill, oh no wait, I mean the license to write; so it is out of my hands. My brain is conspiring against me too… 

Okay, okay, relax… I'll update really, really soon. Once I figure out what in the heck happens next…(lol). Not funny ha…?

**Next Chapter**; well I don't know anymore. Your guess is as good as mine… or perhaps even better. Maybe I'll put a full demon Naraku…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Corner**

Be afraid…… be very afraid! He's gonna get you, when you go to sleep at night. He's gonna reach out and grab you through the monitor. MWAHA HA Ha hAh ah! Oh, that's just great…. – now I'm scared too. "Phesh!". Think happy thoughts… oh no… but then I get nightmares about pink rainbows… I'm cursed I tell you… cursed!

* * *

**The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 5_

**_Somewhere over a darkened sky…_**

"Looks like we're headed for a storm." the captain said to his co-pilot, looking out at the dark skies.

"That's the understatement of the day." the co-pilot remarked. "I think we're going to experience some turbulence.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky on their left side; rather close to the wing of the plane.

"Now that's an understatement!" the captain retorted as lightning struck three times more.

"So hey, did you propose to her yet?" the co-pilot asked.

"I took her to a fancy restaurant and even planned it so that the ring would be hidden in the bowl of dessert." the captain explained.

"So… what happened then?"

"The desert bowls got mixed up. …I swallowed the ring…"

"Oooh, that's bad…"

"That's an understatement …believe me."

"What did she say when she found out?"

"I didn't tell her anything." the captain answered casually. "As soon as it comes out, I'll wash it and try again…"

The co-pilot felt very sorry for his captain's future wife.

"Hey! What's that on the radar?" the captain pointed.

"What could be flying out here in this weather?" the co-pilot asked out loud.

"It's moving really fast…" the captain commented a little uneasily.

"No kidding…" the co-pilot agreed, watching the dot head straight for their plane on the radar screen.

"It's headed straight for us!" the captain suddenly announced in panic.

Just as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky; a ball of blue streaked across the side of the plane and the cockpit; momentarily rattling its entire length.

"Jerry, did you just see that?" one man asked the other, his body drenched in sweat.

"See … what… ca caa.. captain?" the other man asked, watching the blue light vanish under another flash of lightning.

"Exactly…" the captain ordered, wiping his forehead.

"Are we there yet…?" the co-pilot whined moments later in a hoarse voice.

"God I hope so…" the captain replied with a gulp.

_**Meanwhile at the Taisho Manor…**_

Both Inuyasha and his father had feared the possibility of this happening for some time now; they readied themselves, to face the impending threat.

Kikyo's miko powers seemed very aware of this demon's power, as it got closer and closer.

All of a sudden the glass on the windows began to tremble against their frames. A shivering Jaken watched with fright, as Inuyasha moved to stand side by side with his father.

_**The things that happened…**_

Tessaiga pulsed again in Inuyasha's hand; a final signal that it was ready to be used to protect any and all who needed it.

The few demon servants who still remained in the hall scampered away in fear for their lives.

Several glasses cracked due to their vigorous trembling, letting the strong wind escape into the giant hall.

As another bolt of lightning cut through the clouds, all the lights in the Taisho manor dimmed momentarily.

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

_**And then…**_

The approaching aura seemed to disappear completely from all their senses. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, in wonder as to how such a power had been extinguished like a flame…

'Impossible…' she asserted.

Inutaisho's eyes that were all ready wide in surprise, widened some more when his advanced demon senses picked up a familiar energy.

Inuyasha lowered his blade and took a small step forward, in confusion.

Kagome slightly relaxed the grip she had on her mother-in-law's shoulder. She too was confused.

Jaken nervously climbed onto the head of the sofa and looked about nervously, trying his best to see whether he could sense anything.

Nothing happened.

Inutaisho said nothing as Inuyasha took another step forward.

_**(Crrrrrrrrrr…)**_

Kikyo's eyes narrowed suddenly when she felt a great deal of demon energy charging up.

Inuyasha was halfway through on taking another step, when lightning cracked and thunder rumbled…

…only the deep rumble didn't stop, it kept rolling… till the very foundations began to shake, knocking down glass cabinets and making everyone steady themselves so as to prevent being knocked off balance.

'No… I thought…' Inutaisho stammered.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Suddenly the noise rose to an incredible level, and before anyone had time to react, the large solid wall was brought down on its knees with an explosion that rocked the manor…

**(GRRRMMMMmmmmm…………..KABLOOOOOOM!)**

Brilliant blue waves of energy ripped through the wall, the roof and the base of the floor as it kept crushing everything, on its way towards the occupants of the house.

"Inuyasha get out of the way!" Inutaisho yelled to his son.

Kagome screamed as she held on tightly to the person beside her.

Very strong winds swept into the now more than well exposed hall, pushing back everyone's hair and throwing the dust that erupted from the decimated concrete into their faces.

Jaken was tossed into the air and booted to the other side of the hall.

Everyone looked up through the exposed roof at the causer of the destruction.

Everyone's eyes widened, except Kikyo's.

Everyone except Kikyo held their breath, hoping that they'd wake up from this nightmare.

But it was not to be… their worst fear had taken the form of reality and it looked very menacing.

High above them in the dark purple skies, a terrifying figure appeared after another flash of lightning.

"No…" Izayoi wailed in fear.

Kikyo's eye's widened in shock at the image of the threat.

Two crimson red eyes stared down at those below. Jagged dark purple lines throbbed against pale skin. Sparkling fangs erupted from a clenched jaw, threatening to grow into long sharp killing machines that could rip through flesh like a sickle through corn. Long silver hair danced about the dark sky, like flames… on the verge of either being extinguished or growing into something unimaginable. A thin blade glowed with a sharp blue light that contrasted sharply against the purple flashes of lightning. His aura literally burned a brilliant blue as it danced about him in a chilling dance of teasing doom.

High above them, against a spinning vortex of dark purple clouds in the background, loomed a very, very feral looking Sesshoumaru… his appearance made all the more terrifying when flashes of lightning illuminated his already glowing crimson eyes and quivering jagged fangs!

"Don't do this!" Inutaisho warned the bloodcurdling figure.

But the demon within Sesshoumaru paid no heed. Its mind was searching for the one responsible for its current state of fury. Crimson eyes caught the sight of a glinting sword and trailed its length to find… Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru was beyond furious. He had hated leaving Inuyasha in charge of taking care of Rin, but he consented because he had Tessaiga. But still the half-breed had failed to protect Rin. **_He_** was responsible for letting Rin be kidnapped.

A menacing growl erupted from his mouth, making the rumble of thunder shrink back in fear.

"It's no use dad." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "There's only one way to settle this."

Sesshoumaru's mouth widened with a dangerous smile. The beast within him agreed, 'There was only one way to settle this.'

Inuyasha jumped forward and launched himself into the sky. Sesshoumaru raised Tenseiga before charging down to meet his brother.

Swords clashed in the middle of the sky with a loud **(Cling!).**

Inuyasha crashed back into the ground, creating a crater in the already wrecked cement floor.

Tessaiga remained strong, even though its wielder held onto it at the bottom of a crater. But the blade's brother that had remained a sword of life, a sword that could not harm, a sword that could not kill, was now burning with the power of destruction. Tessaiga was supposed to be the strong one. It had always been that way. But how did Tenseiga suddenly gain the ability to kill? How did it become so powerful?

Tessaiga pulsed in Inuyasha's hands, but its brother refused to acknowledge. Tenseiga would do whatever its master ordered. If Sesshoumaru wanted it to kill then that is what it was going to do.

Tenseiga was made to help bring out the merciful side in him. But the very girl that it had resurrected to help bring out that side in him was gone now… Its masters' anger was just. Its master had felt the kindness of that little girl. Tenseiga had begun teaching the demon within Sesshoumaru the meaning of the word kindness, and the beast however unwilling had always obeyed and listened, but now that very same beast that had learnt to become fiercely protective of the little girl; wanted blood …because she was lost. This time around it was only fair, that _Tenseiga_ obey the beast.

Tenseiga released a blast of energy which Tessaiga countered. Blue crashed into yellow as the power of the two swords impacted in the sky creating a brilliant white light that rocked the foundations and made the sky explode.

Kagome and Izayoi ducked for cover as a wave of the explosion created a shockwave of air and sent it rushing towards them.

Jaken, who was in the process of crawling his way back towards the now overturned sofa, was thrown back once again. He crashed against the far wall with a (**Splat!**), like a bug on a windshield.

Kikyo ducked behind a chair, extending a barrier in front of her to prevent the blasts from reaching her or her sister behind her.

Inutaisho who had held his hands out in front to shield himself from the blast impact looked angrily at his elder son and the sword he carried.

"You will stop this now." he yelled, before launching himself into the air in a blur.

Inutaisho appeared right in front of the crimson eyed Sesshoumaru. He saw the Tenseiga in his hand. Even he didn't understand when Tenseiga had been re-forged into a weapon. He made a mental note to knock Totosai into next year for not informing him of this.

Inutaisho knew that he had to get Tenseiga away from Sesshoumaru. He was still the father… and he was going to discipline his son!

The beast within Sesshoumaru maybe powerful, but it had to bow down to its father; who was stronger and much greater in power.

With a move too fast to be seen, he clamped his fingers around the hilt of Tenseiga over Sesshoumaru's own. He was planning on twisting his sons hand in order to release Tenseiga from his grip. But the great demon lord was moments away from receiving a big shock. Literally!

Tenseiga roared to life with blue bolts of lightning and crashed into Inutaisho's body.

The sword that had been forged from his own fang had refused him!

Inutaisho was sent crashing through a portion of the remaining roof. He landed with a loud **thud**, crushing the mahogany table underneath his body.

Izayoi screamed in fear and shock.

Kikyo winced as one of the blue bolts of power from the Tenseiga bounced off her shield.

Sesshoumaru refocused on Inuyasha. The beast was now over the limit and didn't bother worrying about its father. It wanted blood and it wanted it now!

Inutaisho sat up with a shocked expression and found that he couldn't move a muscle.

'How…?' he wondered. He didn't know whether to feel insulted and angry or proud.

Insulted and angry because; the sword that had been forged from his fang now refused his touch. It had turned on him the instant it had learned of his intentions to separate it from Sesshoumaru. Even Tessaiga wouldn't dare reject him, and it had no power to do so. Even though Tessaiga had accepted Inuyasha as its master, it always seemed to be stronger and more powerful on the few occasions that Inutaisho wielded it. But Tenseiga, had not only dared to reject his touch, but had mercilessly attacked him!

Proud because; the sword that had been forged from his fang refused his touch and chose his son's over him. It had turned on him the very moment that it realized that Sesshoumaru was in danger. Tenseiga had rejected him for his son. It had become far more powerful than he had imagined it would in Sesshoumaru's hands. Tenseiga had chosen to be loyal to his son and protect him against anything… even against the very demon that it was formed in.

Proud because Sesshoumaru had somehow let the sword become an extension of him-self.

OoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when Sesshoumaru swooped down for another attack.

Inuyasha didn't have any time to release the Wind Scar before Sesshoumaru appeared right in front of him.

Tessaiga failed. Tenseiga burst with ferocious power.

Tessaiga was ripped out of Inuyasha's hands; it flew across the hall and embedded itself just above Jaken's head; Jaken was still pasted on the wall. Tessaiga un-transformed in defeat.

The beast within Sesshoumaru growled out loud. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and then punched his younger brother in the gut; Inuyasha flew past his father and crashed into a wall. The wall cracked on impact.

Kikyo had had enough. Not only was her sister in danger from this apparently ruthless demon but so was her new family.

Kikyo took out the piece of paper with the markings on them, closed her eyes in concentration and then just as the demon was about to move to the right to get to Inuyasha, she threw it at him.

The paper glowed with a pink light as it flew harmlessly through the air.

The crimson eyed demon regarded it only for a moment before continuing on his way.

_**Their thoughts…**_

Inutaisho realized what Kikyo had done… 'No…….'

Kagome realized what Kikyo had done… 'No Kikyo no…'

Izayoi… 'That spell is a…'

Inuyasha… '……………………'

Jaken… 'Is somebody going to get me off this wall?'

Kikyo… 'Die demon…'

The paper floated in front of Sesshoumaru but as he was about to pass it, it exploded; sending out streams of purification power…

_**The things that happened…**_

Sesshoumaru was violently pushed back.

The demon beast within him howled in pain.

A pink wave rushed around him, trapping him in the center.

It covered the top, enclosing the demon in a dome.

Sesshoumaru tried to rip it apart but he was thrown back to the center with a powerful blast.

Suddenly the walls began closing in on him.

Izayoi… 'No Kikyo… what have you done!'

The dome began shrinking; pushing the enraged demon to the center every time he tried to break free.

It was a dome that once formed, could not be stopped; not even by the miko who cast it. Any demon caught in the center would be completely purified and turned into dust…

As all those who knew who Sesshoumaru was, watched in fear and terror; except for the unconscious Inuyasha, as another powerful blast of power hit him …and then the walls completely closed in on him!

The bloodthirsty demon… was doomed…

* * *

Well… it was longer than the last one! I think things kinda got serious. I didn't mean to, but when it comes to action sequences and battles of power – my mind takes off on a rocket. No stopping it after the launch sequence has commenced. 

Congratulations to those who guessed correctly; who the demon was. But I bet you weren't completely sure……… Thanks for the reviews.

Point to note; I confused the name of the sword with the name of the owner of the Sword. Chapter 3; it's Bankotsu and not Banryuu. Thanks for the pointer Enigmatic Arsenic!

But now I'm in a real mess… I mean there's not much you can do for a guy after you've sentenced him to be doomed.

**_Next chapter;_** Doomed Sesshoumaru escapes… or doomed Sesshoumaru becomes a ghost and haunts Kikyo? Hmm… I'll have to think about that… No… wait! – on second thought… I'm not going to think about it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Corner**

Ahh… what's up folks? I have returned to present you with yet another chapter formulated by the ramblings of my mind. I kinda had to think a little for this chapter – (and I hate myself for that!) But apparently I'm getting a plot in my head… oh no wait! That's just the blueprints for my house. (frowns in confusion) - How'd that get in there…?

Okay, enough about the mental state of my mind.. On with the story…

* * *

**The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 6_

Glowing pink walls slammed into the enraged demon from all sides, leaving him unable to move.

_**Within the crushing dome…**_

Sesshoumaru's eyes reddened as a result of the walls trying to burn into him.

His demon aura increased in power; trying to defeat the magic of the spell that had been cast.

His fangs became larger and protruded out dangerously.

His eyes started becoming larger and started to pull backwards.

His nose and mouth loomed forward as the beast within struggled to emerge.

The claws in his fingers extended further and his hair flew up like burning flames.

The ground beneath his feet cracked under the two opposing forces…

_**Outside the crushing dome…**_

Kikyo watched with glowing eyes as the wall shivered from the force the demon was exerting from within.

Inutaisho struggled to get up, but could not. He was in no position to help his son.

Kagome stood transfixed; unsure how to react.

Inuyasha regained consciousness and immediately realized the predicament that his brother was in. Inuyasha was so angry and frustrated that he didn't know whether to try and help his brother or stand by and let him die.

With a sudden burst of energy the walls exploded in the middle…

Sesshoumaru was gone…

The dust that had been thrown up, began to slowly settle around the point of the explosion.

Kikyo's eye's narrowed in satisfaction.

The others stood frozen and uttered not, a word.

Jaken slowly climbed over a small mountain of rubble and approached the site where Sesshoumaru had last stood.

Tears flowed down his face and created dark patches in the thick dust they fell upon, that layered the ground.

"What have you done Kikyo sama…?" he wailed in complete sadness.

Kikyo looked at him in shock. She couldn't understand what the imp implied.

Inutaisho closed his eyes in pain, unwilling to let any tears form in his eyes.

Izayoi repeatedly shook her head in denial of what had just happened.

Kagome slowly moved forward to stand behind Jaken.

"Kikyo, you just killed… Sesshoumaru." She crumbled down in tears.

Kikyo stilled in shock. Had she just heard what she thought she heard?

Kikyo slowly studied one face after another; all had the same expression; shock, disbelief and pain.

Even Inuyasha seemed to stare into nothingness with his shoulders hunched and sorrow in his eyes.

Kikyo realized what she had done. She had killed the first son of Inutaisho – the heir to his lands and his first born. She had crushed Izayoi's stepson – whom she had grown to love as her own. She had taken away Inuyasha's brother – the only person he tried to please in his life. She had ripped away Kagome's brother-in-law – whom she had grown to love as a brother and seek as a strong figure of protection. She had plucked away Jaken's master – the first powerful demon to respect Jaken and protect him when he needed it.

It hit her hard when she realized that; she had taken away the only person Rin loved more than life itself… the only person Rin called out to in her sleep… the only person Rin sang songs about as she danced in the garden… the only person that was the _closest_… -no-, the **_only_** person Rin **_did_** have that was closest to a father…

Kikyo had turned Rin into an orphan again. A single tear ran down her face as she thought of the affect of this on the little girl.

'She will never forgive me.' Kikyo thought in pain. How could she be a mother to a daughter when she had taken away her father for ever? …

The rain began to pour…

…wetting everyone and drenching everything that was exposed to it.

The rain on their faces provided a cover for the tears that even the bravest shed uncontrollably.

Kikyo raised her palms in front of her to study them; the tools that she had used to destroy a lineage of the Taisho family. A family that she had become part of…

How they would hate her now for what she had done…

Kikyo dropped to her knees and closed her eyes in melancholy drowsiness.

**:OOO:**

A warm hand gripped her shoulder.

Kikyo opened her eyes to find Inutaisho kneeling in front of her; his eyes red from holding back the tears but a smile on his mouth.

"I didn't… " Kikyo tried to say, but he silenced her.

"I know." was all he said as he pulled her close and held her tightly against him.

Kikyo thought that she was the one who was supposed to comfort him, but here he was, defying the nature of demons and comforting her instead; even after she had killed his son!

Kikyo didn't… /couldn't… cry, but she allowed herself to feel comfort in the powerful demon's arms.

Izayoi sat behind Kagome in an effort to comfort her, but the move backfired when she saw the tears in her eyes and the sadness in her face; they both held each other and wailed…

Inuyasha always showed himself off as someone strong. He tried his best to not to allow emotion get the better of him, like his big brother.

But his big brother was gone…

Inuyasha didn't forget that his brother had just tried to kill him. But Inuyasha had to question whether Sesshoumaru's actions were unjust. After all, he had failed to protect the only thing that his brother had ever entrusted him with. Wouldn't he have done the same if Kagome had been hurt? Sesshoumaru was pure demon, he didn't have a part of him that had human blood, all his emotions were strong and true – never faltering; if he loved then he loved, if he hated then he hated. There was no in-between for Sesshoumaru…

He had loved Rin. And then he had hated Inuyasha because he had loved Rin.

Inuyasha carelessly looked up at the dark skies and the steady fall of raindrops…

**Flashback…**

A small Inuyasha had just finished playing with his little black ball and hugged his mother goodnight. But young Inuyasha is very curious and inquisitive. He sneaks out of the house and runs through the night forest.

Suddenly Inuyasha is confronted with large demons. The demons attack him.

Inuyasha flees into the forest, trying to escape them.

He runs and runs; he is lost, but the big scary demons are still chasing him.

Inuyasha suddenly finds himself at the edge of a cliff; there is no where to run; he is trapped!

Inuyasha turns around bravely to defend himself. But the young one is no match for them.

One of the demons back-hand him and Inuyasha slams into the ground; and is pushed back through the dirt.

The demons step forward to catch a very scared Inuyasha…

But as the young half-breed pup watches with terror; a single green shimmering whip passes across his line of vision; slicing the demons in half and killing them.

Trembling and confused golden orbs look beyond the fallen bodies to meet another set of gold.

Young Inuyasha recognized his very scary brother who had always seemed to hate him and openly expressed any and all such feelings. He was what made Inuyasha wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. How many times had he dreamed of Sesshoumaru crushing his neck with a menacing smile? Inuyasha had never seen Sesshoumaru smile, but his imagination had had ideas of its own but the result was something that only caused him more fear.

But here he was………! Standing strong and Powerful… for his sake! He had just saved his life!

Inuyasha was not very mature, but he understood enough to know that his brother had just defied his every intention towards him and protected him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger and stared at the young pup. 'He should have known better than to go running about at night, especially in these woods.'

Inuyasha shivered under his gaze.

Sesshoumaru turned and wordlessly began walking away.

"Why… why di.. did you s..ss save mm.. mmm…me?" Inuyasha managed to stutter out his question.

Sesshoumaru stopped to regard the question and not the pup behind him.

"Because father entrusted _me_ …to protect you, till he got back" Sesshoumaru disappeared into the night; leaving no room for any more of what he thought, was unintelligent questions from a pup that had half his father's blood in him.

Little Inuyasha looked up into the night sky that was getting heavy with rain clouds; he didn't understand then…

_**End Flashback…**_

But he understood now; Sesshoumaru was someone who respected blood and the word of blood. Sesshoumaru had protected him because their father had entrusted him with that duty, but he had also protected Inuyasha because he was his blood; even if it was only half of him…

The living brother's eyes trembled under the night sky as emotions that were too strong for him to suppress surged through his heart and soul.

He had not only failed his brother… but he had also failed to save him…

He hadn't repaid the good turn that his brother had shown him…

As the respect for his brother and the guilt for not having tried to save him rose, his heart and conscience fell in disgrace and shame……; he had lost his blood brother!

_**The things that happened then…**_

Kikyo's powers felt a little unsettled and she looked over Inutaisho's shoulder.

Kagome was too drained from all the crying, but the hair at the back of her neck stuck out straight.

Inutaisho's heart skipped a beat; in fear that what he had felt just a moment ago was nothing more than his pained mind reacting in delusion.

Jaken crawled forward in an effort to find any remains that might have been left of his master; but suddenly disappeared into the earth.

The thick dust settled completely… finally revealing a giant hole in the floor where the explosion had occurred.

"AAaaaaaaaaaa……hhhhhh..hh!" Jaken squawked as he fell down the apparently very deep hole. (Thwuck!) He hit bottom with his head.

Everyone turned to notice the now well visible gaping hole in the floor.

Their eyes turned wide, half in hope and half in realization of what _could_ have happened.

In answer to their questions… a single arm with magenta stripes on the wrist and clawed fingers, erupted from the ground; only a few feet in front of Inuyasha…

* * *

Bet I had most of you actually believing that Sesshoumaru was dead, for most of this chapter. (heh heh heh) Okay so it might not have been a brilliant escape route, but it worked didn't it? I took this chance to show how the other's felt about Sesshoumaru. (Strong/ sweet feelings. No? Note: Kikyo didn't shed the tear for Sesshoumaru, but rather for Rin. So was it thrilling – (in the least?) or even a little unexpected? And thanks for taking the time to review… 

**_Next Chapter;_** It's Inuyasha's turn to be doomed. People can't escape from doom twice in one night can they? (MWAHAHA HA AHAH)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Corner**

My thanks to those who reviewed.

Special thanks to **Enigmatic Arsenic, **for reminding me about a certain character that I forgot about. I have brought that character and another into the story (after a rare peak of intelligence) at the end of this chapter. You'll have to read to find out what their roles are…

* * *

**The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 7_

As eyes watched in joyous disbelief, jagged cracks raced through concrete towards a point where they met the singular arm. Inuyasha took a few steps back as the ground vibrated under immense pressure from below. Finally losing strength, the cement let the body that accompanied the arm rip through it and reach the surface.

Accompanied by several burns and a few slight bruises, Sesshoumaru stood up tall, before his nose caught the scent of his prey and the fear that was coming from it. Crimson eyes moved icily to find Inuyasha backing away. Sesshoumaru was now a wounded animal, and his bloodlust had only doubled as a result.

Kagome screamed out as Sesshoumaru pinned Inuyasha to the wall, with a grip on his neck.

"Sesshoumaru don't!" Kagome pleaded from behind Izayoi. "Don't hurt him!"

The smell of burning flesh mixed with that of the rain. The pure demon's hands glowed a bright green, as its poison slowly began to melt away at Inuyasha's throat.

Inutaisho, who was still holding Kikyo, watched with fear and worry – if he tried to interfere physically; Tenseiga may attack him again.

A growl of victory escaped Sesshoumaru's lips, as Inuyasha struggled for breath and tried his best to ignore the poison that was seeping into his system and the pain caused thereby.

Inuyasha struggled for life, but he did not fight for it. The guilt that he felt and his recent understanding about his brother sapped away his will to survive. If death was the sentence that his brother had given him, then he would accept it. But Inuyasha only wished that he could utter a simple word of 'Sorry', to his brother before he passed on into the world of the spirits.

Kikyo watched with helpless eyes, as she was at a loss of what to do. She had stopped the demon, and then realized what a big mistake she had made. But now she finds out that she had failed to stop him, and he is again trying to kill Inuyasha. There really was nothing she could do. With all the power she had, she had no way of bringing the situation under control without hurting someone in the process – physically or mentally. Kikyo wished she was wearing shoes, so that she could throw it at some one to vent out her frustration - too bad Jaken was still stuck down the hole.

Izayoi watched in apprehension, but then her motherly instincts began to kick in. She was a mother, a mother who loved her son very much, a mother who could not bear to see her child get hurt, but she was also a mother to _him_. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to stop what was happening, but a mother's love knows no bounds and is ever willing to do anything for the sake of her children – when one was hers and the other had become hers. She trusted that the loved she had showered upon him, wouldn't fail her now… or so she hoped…

Inutaisho's eyes grew wide as he watched his immortal human wife, leave Kagome behind and trudge through the rubble towards his two sons – and then he understood – she was going towards _their_ two sons.

Kikyo reached out an arm to caution Izayoi against her actions, but Inutaisho understandingly stopped her from interfereing.

Izayoi fearlessly moved abreast with Sesshoumaru, and grasped his extended left arm that had Inuyasha in its grip and pulled on it. Sesshoumaru snarled at her; the beast recognized her scent and the impression of her as the closest thing it had to a mother flickered powerfully in its mind, but a mother had no authority to stop a battle between two grown sons. Her pleas were recognized but not accepted.

"Sesshoumaru you have to stop this…" Izayoi pleaded, and tried to shake his arm free of its hold on the now almost lifeless Inuyasha. "He's you brother…"

At these words, his eyes, resumed their normal golden color, but it lasted only a moment or so, before the red tide crashed back into his orbs.

Izayoi realized that she shouldn't have perhaps used those particular words, even though they seemed to have a momentary effect on him. The anger and hate, was always more when a family member betrayed his trust and failed to protect something of his.

Izayoi repeatedly stroked his upper chest, just above his armor, but it' usual sublime calming effect seemed to be worth two pennies. Tears streaming down her face, she embraced Sesshoumaru, hoping that it would cause the enraged beast within him to subdue its anger in fear of hurting its mother.

But again, Izayoi only managed to make things worse. Her clothes had the fresh scent of Rin all over them; from the time she had hugged the child that morning before school. The carnivorous beast, recognized the sent immediately, and erupted into further rage. The part of the mind that was in Sesshoumaru's control fought very hard to prevent the beast within from emerging and ripping apart his puny, worthless little brother, before he a chance to do it himself.

But Sesshoumaru was fighting a losing battle. The pure demon within him was growing stronger by the minute; fuelled by rage and hate. He had to end his brother's life now… and as painfully as possible.

Ignoring the woman, that was pulling on him desperately, Sesshoumaru pulled back his right hand and half-flexed his claws and froze them in a half cupped position.

As Kikyo and Inutaisho watched with panic, the killing perfection's palm lighted into a brilliant glow of shimmering green. The rain drops that fell onto the hand, hissed and evaporated instantly under the heat and the toxicity of the poison that was permeating on the outer surface.

Sesshoumaru was about to plunge his poison powered hand through his brother and rip out his insides.

The fear driven Kagome out of desperation, fear, and love for her husband, hurriedly stumbled her way towards the specter and his prey.

_**The things that happened…**_

Sesshoumaru plunged his hand forward…

Izayoi tried unsuccessfully to save her son…

Inutaisho's heart almost stopped as he understood the high possibility of unexpected events taking place.

Kikyo understood the same thing only a moment later, and screamed, "Kagome NO!"

Kagome untidily plunged her self in between the predator and his prey…

Powerful glowing claws, plunged down to meet her pregnant belly…

_**And then…**_

A powerful bolt of lightning cracked the skies with powerfully blinding illumination.

None were able to see, as the white that erupted from the skies, flooded their field of vision and rendered them unable to see.

But two crimson eyes remained open through it all…

As sight was gifted to each individual again, Izayoi was the first to use hers to see Sesshoumaru's claws, frozen in place… only a few centimeters away from Kagome's belly.

Suddenly loosing all her strength, Izayoi held onto Sesshoumaru for support.

Kagome was the next to open her eyes and see his claws hovering motionlessly in front of her stomach.

Inutaisho and Kikyo hurried over to where the other four stood almost crushed together. Both watched nervously; even though Sesshoumaru had stopped in time, he wasn't retracting his claws.

To everyone's fear, especially Kikyo's, Kagome placed the palm of her hand against his face.

A slight snarl escaped his mouth…

The demon within Sesshoumaru had allowed Sesshoumaru his kill, but its powerful senses picked up Kagome's intentions just moments before she put her self in the line of attack. The beast had immediately recognized her, but it had also sensed the baby within her. That had been the only thing strong enough to halt Sesshoumaru's action.

Unseen to all eyes, the tiny life that was growing inside Kagome, reached out to Sesshoumaru and lulled his anger. Sesshoumaru's blood reacted instinctively; he could never harm a pup, and certainly not one that had his family blood. His eyes flickered between red and gold, unable to fully let go of his anger.

But Tenseiga saw an opportunity to act on its own and help Sesshoumaru regain his calm. It pulsed powerfully once; and tapping into his irregularly flickering aura, it gave him sight beyond sight. As Sesshoumaru, like his father, had the power to see the Pole Bearers, Tenseiga powered his aura… and gave him the ability to see the essence of the tiny form that lay within Kagome. Sesshoumaru saw a bright little sphere... that glowed with pure light and radiated with the power of his family's blood. Instinctively the beast within him, recognized the need to protect it… and its rage turned into pride; it would be a strong pup when it grew up.

The tiny form pleaded for the life of its father… and Sesshoumaru could not deny.

Cool molten gold hardened and Sesshoumaru released the grip he had on his brother's neck.

Inuyasha had escaped death because of his unborn child.

Sesshoumaru regarded Kagome expressionlessly; and Kagome immediately knew that it was finally over.

Taking the liberty to squeeze his hand, Kagome thanked him mentally and immediately turned to care for her injured husband, who lay gasping for breath, but was otherwise not too badly hurt; the burnt skin in his neck would take some time to heal though.

Sesshoumaru silently stepped back and gave them some room. Sesshoumaru was again mistreated, when Izayoi wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He thought it rather careless of her to do so when he had his spiky armor on, but he knew better than to tell her – his step mother was very used to taking her liberties with him, no matter what he thought.

oooOOOooo

"I am proud of you son." Inutaisho said standing beside his son as he watched the women of the house tend to Inuyasha. "Your will to see your brother alive, was what saved him."

"You are mistaken father." Sesshoumaru informed as the rain came to a stop. "It was your grandchild that saved him."

oooOOOooo

_**At a branch of the Tenseiga Corp. in America…**_

A weary science student entered the Robotics building and climbed two flights of stairs to his professor's lab.

"I have the stats from the latest test we conducted sir." the student informed upon entering the dark laboratory.

"Very good Kohaku," a voice permeated from somewhere in the shadows. "Leave them on the desk there."

Kohaku did as he was told and awaited any further instructions.

"That will be all," the deep voice glided through like coarse silk, emulating the darkness that stormed outside the pyramidal building. "You may leave."

Kohaku was about to exit the lab, when he remembered a message he was supposed to pass onto his professor.

"Professor, the office told me to inform you that the chairman of the company has arrived in America and may pay a visit at any time."

oooOOOooo

"This works out very well," the professor with his long wavy raven hair voiced out in eerie calm after his student had left. "I couldn't have planned this any better."

A chilling laugh echoed through the darkened laboratory as his footsteps lead to the back of the giant room. He punched in a few keys on a hand held device, and a secret panel opened; revealing a small lift.

Taking the lift, the tall man traveled down several floors; well below ground.

He then entered a giant complex filled with different types of machines and several large computers that filled the space in complex sequences; each having a specific intricate purpose. Upon entering a smaller room, he went to stand in front of a large metal cylindrical structure, labeled; PROTOTYPE – Experimental Robot.

"My pet, you have exceeded all my expectations."

Moving forward he removed the cloth that concealed the view through the glass front. Inside; immersed in a clear liquid, was a little girl with her eyes closed.

"I think you deserve a name," he spoke to the lifeless figure. "Hmm… I think I will call you Kanna…"

Insidious laughter echoed through the underground structure…

_**(ha ha ha ha hhaha ha ha ah ah ha ha (cough) (cough) (choke…)**_

The professor choked on his laugh and desperately searched for a glass of water.

"Well… that ruined the moment." he said to his reflection in the mirror after emptying a glass of water. "I suppose I need more practice with my evil laughter. "

He sighed with a shake of his head, "Who said it was easy being the bad guy…"

* * *

Okay, in case anyone hasn't figured out who the professor is (what are you? – stupid!), it's Naraku. But I guess all of you figured that one out. (sigh) – I can never keep up mystery. But Enigmatic Arsenic's little reminder not only gave me a cool new character but also gave me an idea for a plot – (kind of Heh heh). 

But apparently, it seems that most of you don't like this story (I think coz, I got only two reviews or something for the last chap). If that is the case then there is no point in me spending time on it, so, I'll discontinue this for some time. I will probably spend time on the one-shots I have gotten a sudden interest for. (they are exciting to write – wooh!). Anyway, I'll wait to hear from you'll and what you guys say, and then I'll make a sure decision about whether to update or not. Thanks and peace…

Be on the look out for one-shots.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 8_

Sesshoumaru stared out at the midnight sky that was once again crying, through the large window that extended from the ceiling to the floor, on the second floor. His white clad form made him look like a specter every time lightning flashed outside.

"Sesshoumaru," a woman's voice called from the shadows that lead to another wing of the manor, where the guest bedrooms were located.

He had already sensed her approach and knew she had been watching him silently from the cover of darkness. He had kept quiet, not willing to engage himself in conversation with anyone, let alone the miko powered woman who had almost seen to his end.

"I didn't know who you were," Kikyo tried explaining. "That's why I…"

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes to watch her emerge from the shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked as she came to stand a few feet away from him and stare out into the night like he was doing.

"I am Kagome's sister," Kikyo replied monotonously.

Sesshoumaru had his doubts about that; she behaved nothing like her sister! But he couldn't sense any deceit coming from her, so he took her word for it.

"Do you think we will hear from the FBI anytime soon?" Kikyo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "I doubt it. Either way, I am not waiting for them. First thing tomorrow morning I am going to go find Rin."

Kikyo turned her head towards him. "I am coming with you." she said firmly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously, turning fully to face her.

"I can't just sit around and wait to hear from someone. I want to do something."

"What makes you think I would be willing to take you?" he asked in cold fury.

"Rin is just as important to me as she is to you! I demand that you take me.."

Kikyo couldn't finish before she was backed up against the wall with a clawed hand holding her around her neck.

"You assume too much, Kikyo." Her name came out distastefully from his mouth. "I should kill you for what you tried to do to me. And now you are making demands…?"

Kikyo looked away from him, though her hands were wrapped around his hand that was choking her.

"I told you that I was sorry for that. But yes, I do demand that you take me with you."

She turned back to face him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love Rin very much, and I can't sit around and simply wait and hope to hear some good news. I need to do something, anything…"

Her voiced trailed off, and Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly when her tense body sagged in his grip.

He let go of her and studied her in silence. Kikyo rubbed her bruised throat and still kept her eyes averted from him.

Sesshoumaru finally turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness. His last words however, hung around after he disappeared.

"…We leave at sunrise…"

After his figure disappeared into the darkness of the mansion, Kikyo turned back to look out the window.

'Be strong Rin… We are coming for you…' with those last thoughts, she too turned and left into the darkness, going back to her room to have a sleepless night.

……OOO……

Kikyo waited outside the front door to the manor. It was nearing sunrise but all the she could focus on was the darkness that still hung around at five thirty in the morning. She had fallen asleep last night. But had woken up not more than an hour later, sweating and panting. She couldn't remember the nightmare she had had, but she knew it had something to with Rin. She had sat up in bed and cried in silence till she finally got up to have a cold shower and get dressed.

Just as the first rays of sunlight cut through the foggy darkness, the door behind her opened. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking up at the rising sun. He was dressed in all white. White pants, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and on top, an expensive white leather coat that hung up to below the middle of his shin and white boots. The white turned a hued gold as the sun washed him in its light.

Kikyo felt a little uncomfortable wearing only black jeans and a black tank top with a red overcoat on top. She resembled something very close to the night and the darkness that it brought, while he looked like the light and hope of a new day. Her hair held back in a pony tail, with a little left free on either side, she felt jealous of his golden white hair that hung behind him perfectly.

Without so much as a word to her or even a 'Good Morning', he walked past her and headed toward the side of the manor where the entrance to the underground garage was.

Scowling at his blatant show of ignoring her, she silently followed behind him, thinking of ways to mess his hair up.

Kikyo had been in the under ground garage many times before. Her own car was parked somewhere with the mass of others. On her first visit to the underground car park, noticing the different vehicles parked about, she had learnt that the males of the Taisho family were all speed freaks. And papa and Inuyasha had their cars in their favorite colors too. All of Inuyasha's cars were a deep red, while his father's were all a dark blue. There were the cars that were for official use, like going to office and formal dinner parties, and they were usually black.

Looking past Inuyasha's red Ferrari, Kikyo saw Sesshoumaru walk further back into the car park. Kikyo's eyes widened when she realized the direction he was walking in. She had noticed that a part of the garage was sealed off with giant pull down gates. She had asked one of the drivers what was in there, and had watched nervously with when he went off into dreamland, his mouth watering at what he was thinking about. Kikyo had sweat-dropped and ignored the sealed structure after that. And now, Sesshoumaru was heading right towards it.

She quickly followed behind him.

She watched in silence as he punched in a code with demon speed, making it impossible to know what even the first digit was. Having punched in the code, he stepped back as the middle and biggest of the seven gates opened up.

Ceiling lights automatically switched on, revealing to Kikyo… a sea of white. She shouldn't really have been surprised. The elder son had a color too and it was pure shiny white. And again, not very surprising, he too was apparently a speed freak. But as little as she knew about cars, she noticed something different with all the cars that were inside.

It seemed that they were all designed for extreme speed, but all of them had the luxurious look and a refined elegance to them. They were what you could call the perfect half breeds. They were sport cars, but had the looks of car meant for style and luxury; perfectly built for both speed and good looks. Though she recognized many familiar models, they were all different and seemed unique of them. It was then that she realized that all of them were completely custom built. Each must have cost a fortune… not that the Taisho's couldn't afford it, but she rightly assumed that only Sesshoumaru would spend that much to get cars made the way he wanted.

Sesshoumaru headed straight for the middle row of vehicles and stopped at a simply beautiful Lamborghini Murcielago. He opened the door to the driver's side, and then looked at Kikyo impassively, wondering if the woman planned on getting in or just standing there all day.

Noticing his blank stare, Kikyo recomposed herself and walked to the only other seat in the car. She couldn't help but brush her fingers over the surface of the car before she looked over at Sesshoumaru as he got in. She soon followed his actions and seated herself in the rich caramel brown leather seat.

Sesshoumaru turned on the ignition and the car hummed to life, its engine purring softly, happy to have its' master once again.

Kikyo sat with wide eyes when Sesshoumaru slowly pulled the car of the garage and drove it down the dirt road towards the main gate of the manor. He was driving unbelievably slowly! She was sure that she must have passed out at sometime and this was just some freaky dream. She had on more than on occasion seen the way in which the males of the Taisho family drove their sport cars. She even once had the misfortune of sitting next to Inuyasha when they were driving back from the mall in his Ferrari when an Aston Martin cut across their path.

That had easily set off the gruff hanyou. Screaming obscenities at the other driver, Inuyasha drove like a madman or mad half-demon to put it more correctly. Kikyo wasn't afraid to admit that she too would sometimes unleash the horse power in her own car, but she had wondered whether it was demon horses under the hood of Inuyasha's Ferrari. The red car had run circles around the Aston Martin, and Kikyo realized that Inuyasha was actually a good driver, if not an excellent one. She accredited part of the reason for him being such a good driver, to his demon instincts. She had enjoyed it, a lot.

But here she was, sitting in one of the fastest machines in the world, surely the only one of its kind, and going as slow as a snail. Kikyo wondered whether there was something wrong with Sesshoumaru. He had been all powerful last night, but now he seemed to be as mellow as a kitty.

She sighed when they finally reached the front gate. Sesshoumaru stopped the car half way through and stared out at the sun that was still rising.

'This is going to be a slow day,' Kikyo thought. 'Rin might be under who knows what danger, and here we are, not even out of the manor's front gates yet.'

Sesshoumaru pulled out a silver framed shade and put it on.

Now Kikyo watched impassively as he turned to look at her. She had to admit, he looked damn hot like that. She put on her own cooling glasses and waited for them to crawl to where ever they were going.

A small bird landed on the road in front of them. Kikyo noticed Sesshoumaru watch it with interest. She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her.

The bird looked at the white car…

It chirped…

Sesshoumaru silently smirked…

The bird flapped its wings…

The roof of the car slid back…

The bird turned towards the rising sun…

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over the gear shift…

The Bird flew away…………

The white car roared!

Tires squealed with glee!

And the white car blurred out of the spot it was parked at!

Kikyo's scream got caught in her throat, as Sesshoumaru unleashed the power of the car. She could hear the engine singing, and with the corner of her eyes saw Sesshoumaru change gears like a child would go through candy drops.

Kikyo crushed the leather of her seat, as the car zipped through the road, leaving every other machine to see nothing but a disappearing mass of white. Sesshoumaru smoothly cut this way and that, overtaking cars in ways that were just impossible. But the car obeyed his every command.

Once they hit a long stretch of straight road, Kikyo received the opportunity to breathe. She realized then that Sesshoumaru was the super speed freak of the family. 'No doubts about that.'

She relaxed a little in the seat, and since there weren't any cars in the lane they were speeding along in, she looked to the right and watched the ocean that spread outwards. It was the only thing that wasn't passing by in a blur, so watching it helped her stomach settle down. Kikyo was really glad that she hadn't eaten anything that morning.

Composing herself for the second time within a ten minute gap, she looked back at the driver of the car. His long hair was flowing behind him like a white flag. She wondered whether it didn't hurt him to have his long, long hair whipping about behind him like that.

"Where are we going?" Kikyo finally managed to speak out.

Shifting into another gear, Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. 'So much for trying to ignore her.' He mentally cursed.

"Watch the road!" she screamed at him. 'He's worse than Inuyasha!'

She noticed the ends of his eyebrow disappear under the frame of his shades, narrowing his eyes.

Sesshoumaru shifted into another gear with his eyes still on her. He enjoyed the look of panic on her face, and the fear coming off her in waves. Payback was sweet. 'Try to kill me will you! Hm! See how you like this!'

"We are going to meet and old acquaintance of mine." Sesshoumaru looked back at the road only after answering her question.

Kikyo heaved a sigh of relief. 'Thank the gods.'

They drove in silence till they were well within the city limits. Sesshoumaru brought his car to a stop in front of a giant clothes wear gallery.

"Coming?" Sesshoumaru asked with an irritated look, when the woman kept sitting in her seat.

Kikyo once again trailed behind him as they entered the multistoried building. She sensed demons among the humans inside the shop. She frowned when she saw several of the employees, especially the demon ones, first narrow their eyes, then widen them in recognition, before backing away clumsily in complete fear of the InuYoukai in white.

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru said before, climbing a set of open stairs to what looked like a office on the second floor that overlooked the entire ground floor. The terrified employees turned their nervous looks towards her when Sesshoumaru let himself into the office.

Kikyo was about to sit in one of the cushioned chairs when she felt several aura's spike.

**BOOM!**

Kikyo twisted around in an instant to see a giant whole in one of the walls of the office, and what looked like a well built man, a demon for sure, with black glasses, go crashing into a display of boots.

**THOOM!**

Kikyo looked up to see another man flying out through the other side of the office.

**CRASH!**

The front of the of the office shattered as a short looking man crashed through it, flying over Kikyo and crashing against the wall of the building on the other side, before landing in a heap on the ground, having crashed into a display of children's swimwear.

Several screams and shouts were heard all at once as the customers ran outside the building. Some of the employees looked about nervously but otherwise remained frozen on the spot.

Still in a bit of shock herself, she noticed that the short man/demon was wearing an expensive looking suit.

'Must be the owner.' Kikyo thought.

Her eyes once again looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in the whole in the wall. His face was calm and expressionless.

The first man to be thrown out, who she now guessed was part of security, recovered and sailed into the air, heading towards Sesshoumaru with a snarl.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother even looking at the approaching insect. He simply caught him by the throat, slammed into the fractured wall behind him, before tossing him to the side where the second guard was attempting to stand.

The short man crawled out of the mass of swimming trunks to come face to face with white boots.

"Sesshoumaru Sama… so what do you think of my shop?" The short man laughed nervously, before looking up at golden eyes.

Moments later he was struggling in the air with claws digging into his throat.

"It is not wise to play games with me." Sesshoumaru warned calmly.

"But Sesshoumaru Sama, I told you. I don't know anything about any kidnapping." The short man said as steadily as he could.

Moments later he was sailing through the air, upside down, before he crashed into another wall. 'Why did he have to come down from Japan? Oww… I think he broke my ribs…'

Kikyo stood in silence. She had seen Sesshoumaru's power last night, and what he was capable of when he was angry, not to mention how scary he was. She wisely decided not to interfere, feeling a little sorry for the short demon all the same.

Kikyo's eyes then widened when Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword from somewhere inside his coat. 'What the hell!'

She thought he had left his sword. 'Where did he hide it in his coat anyway? And how did he drive without taking it out. Must be some demon spell…'

She was driven out of her thoughts when she felt that very familiar power of the sword. Reliving last nights events, and the visions of the wall crumbling into dust and the earth being ripped apart, made the hairs on her neck stand on end. She wondered why, even though he used the sword, he didn't unleash the blast like wave that it seemed capable of releasing.

The short demon started sweating profusely.

Suddenly a few of the employees brought a bucket and a mop and cleaned the sweat around him, before disappearing again.

"Last chance." The short man started sweating even more at Sesshoumaru's two words, and the bucket and mop made another appearance.

"Y..y.y …you wouldn't kill me would you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled sardonically. The owner of the shop squeaked.

"Okay! Okay Sesshoumaru Sama. I'll tell you what I know."

Though the Taiyoukai lowered his sword, it still glowed a brilliant blue, daring she sweating demon to lie.

"I hear that a few demons in the fire-pit area, suddenly got a whole bunch load of cash and are buying a lot of expensive stuff. Maybe… maybe they had something to do with the kidnapping. I swear Sesshoumaru, that's all I know."

Sesshoumaru watched the man intently, before wordlessly turning around and walking away.

The last glare had made the man sweat again. The employees, who were cleaning up the sweat, quit!

Kikyo followed him out of the gallery and got back into the car. Sesshoumaru started the car, put the A/C on and sat silently, thinking.

"What is the 'fire-pit area'?" Kikyo's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"A place where lowlifes have made home." His voice was monotonous, apparently he was still half thinking about something.

"You mean like gangs and stuff?"

Sesshoumaru put his shades on and nodded. "Demon gangs."

"If you never came to America, how do you know all these things and how do you know to drive about in this city?"

"I did research last night and went through newspaper clippings. As for your second question, I studied something called a city map."

"Oh.." Kikyo felt a little foolish for not having thought of that, but in all fairness, it was pretty weird; to memorize a map, in less than a few hours.

"So are we going to this 'fire-pit area'?"

Sesshoumaru accelerated. "It's the only lead we have so far."

Kikyo slumped back in her seat.

"She'll be alright won't she?" she asked after remaining silent for a while.

"I don't know…" he replied, his tone held back a little. 'But I hope she is…'

And the car sped off towards the dreaded and feared, Fire-Pit Area…

OoOoOoOoOo

_**At a branch of the Tenseiga Corp. in America…**_

The man with the raven hair was once again staring at the little girl inside the cylindrical structure. She looked a perfect human, in every single way. The inside of her body was complicatedly built. But as human as she may have looked, she was still a machine… and a perfect android. Her empty almost soulless looking eyes had no story to tell; she was not human.

**_(ha ha ha ha hhaha ha ha ah ah ha ha)_**

The man started laughing maniacally for no reason at all. He was the evil bad guy, so he was allowed to do that.

After his perfected evil laughter died out, he reached into one of the pockets of his white pocket and pulled out a small black book, titled '101 Ways to be a Successful Villain – by Orachimaru and Kabuto.'

"Hmm… let's see… check, check and … 'untimely evil laughter…' check!" The man ticked off in the book, before replacing it carefully in his coat pocket.

"Well my pet, we are getting closer to our objective." His low tone rumbled in the dark atmosphere.

He then scratched his head. "… of-course I still don't exactly know what our objective is… but I can feel it. We are definitely getting closer to achieving it."

He was just about to turn around to leave when he thought he saw a small flicker in Kanna's eyes. He squinted his eyes, and looked harder. But when nothing happened, he turned around and walked away, thinking he had just imagined things.

Once Kanna was left alone again, the android's eyes sparkled……

"Ah – Ha!" Suddenly the raven haired man poked his head back into the room…

He looked at the android suspiciously, but when nothing happened, he frowned, shrugged and then left, this time for real…

A rat that was watching intently, ran towards the cylinder, and picked up a pocky that had fallen out of the man's coat.

The rat screeched and ran away, when the lifeless android submersed in the liquid… tilted her head down and blinked at it…………

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Corner**

Ahmm… thanks for the reviews guys. I really wasn't expecting that many. I had suddenly got bored so I just wrote a chapter. I had no intention of falling into a regular pattern of updating or anything. But you guys seemed to like it, so I put this chapter up as well. Don't know when I'll update again; I'm working on another project. The OC characters will be around...

**

* * *

The Chill Fury**

_Chapter 9_

Run down industrial buildings and abandoned apartment houses covered the majority of the so called 'Fire Pit Area'. Desolate roads, overgrown weeds, and charred street lamps gave the whole area a very grim atmosphere, and this was when the sun hadn't even reached the middle of the sky!

Four shady characters were hanging around on the roof of a building, all of them demon/men.

"Yo mun, did ya find the nit who stole ya wheels?" A demon with braided hair, wearing pink shades and a red golfer's cap, questioned the well muscled demon sitting a few feet in front of him… who bending and straightening a steel crowbar.

"Yeah… I caught the little punk." The demon threw the crowbar and sent it sailing over a few buildings before it disappeared from view.

A few seconds later several cars met with an accident… The suspect was a twenty inch crowbar who refused to co-operate with the police.

"So mun, what'd ya do to the nit?"

"Broke his arms and shoved him down the garbage disposal in his apartment building." The other demon replied with a grin, exposing two silver teeth.

The demon with the golf cap grinned as well.

"So where the car mun?"

"Oh… yeah, I knew if forgot something…" the well muscled demon said, scratching his bald head.

He then grinned, and the other demon mimicked the action.

"You dumbbells!" a short looking demon shouted at the two. "That means we need a new car!"

The grins on the other demon's faces vanished. "Oh… yeah" they said in unison.

"Ahhh… you should not worry about it Midgu sama." a tall, thin looking demon said, coming up behind him, and pushing his reading glasses up. "We shall find a new means of transportation before the day is done."

"Oh! And how can you be so sure Hariseikou (Arthur)!" the short demon, puffing a big Cuban cigar, shouted, lifting up his top hat to look at the demon towering over him.

"Well we are the best gang in Fire Pit area for a reason Midgu sama." Arthur said, trying to calm the short demon.

"Yes. We are the best. We will definitely have a car before the day ends." Another demon said, appearing beside the demon with the braided hair, a sparkle in his eyes and twin swords at each side of his waist.

"And where have you been Kirakiraken (Ken)!" Midgu shouted at the demon with the two swords.

Ken scratched his head sheepishly. "My alarm clock didn't go off."

Midgu sighed and shook his head, replacing his cigar with another.

"I believe a car is approaching as we speak Midgu Sama."

Midgu jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere. Re-adjusting his top hat that was almost half the size he was, Midgu looked up to see a demon with long brown hair, wearing black clothes, and having a small goatee, sitting in a meditative posture with his eyes closed.

"How many times have I told you not to scare me like that Museikaze (Sulong)?" Midgu shouted. Shouting seemed to be his natural way of talking. He was a short demon after all, so where his arms could not reach, his voice would.

"My apologies Midgu sama." Sulong still had his eyes closed.

"Midgu sama, shouldn't we go see about this car that is approaching?" yet another demon appeared from behind Museikaze and regarded the leader of their gang with a yawn. He had a giant sword strapped across his back, and had Mohawk hair colored red.

"Been sleeping as usual I presume…" Arthur said as he adjusted his glasses, to which the other demon yawned again before shrugging. "Too much sleep is not healthy Nemutaikoshi (Ronin)."

"Reitaiga (Rei), Tetsubutokai (Brock), you two go and check out this car that is supposed to be coming this way." Midgu ordered, looking at the demon with the braided hair and the well muscled one respectively.

The two were instantly off.

"Was that a wise decision Midgu sama?" Arthur asked, pushing his glasses up again.

"What are you ask-" Midgu stopped mid sentence when he felt the powerful demon aura. He immediately became serious.

"Very Powerful…" Sulong noted, opening his eyes to look in the direction in which the two members of the gang had left. Sulong was very sensitive to demon aura's and had an uncanny ability to sense the energy from a working machine, be it a car or a blender.

"I sense a miko." Ronin added, letting out another uninterested yawn. Ronin, to put it simply, was… a lazy demon. But his skills as a warrior were exceptional.

"They are together?" Midgu asked for confirmation.

"Hai Midgu sama, it appears to be so." Arthur answered, narrowing his long black eyelashes.

"Hm! Let's go!" Midgu said and headed off in the direction of the approaching demon aura, creating a gust of wind. The rest soon followed, but were unable to match the short demon; their leader, in speed.

OoOoOo

Sesshoumaru was not in a good mood! There seemed to be only a few gangs in the Fire Pit Area, and most of them had run away when they had sensed the power of his aura. Finding this place had been no problem for Sesshoumaru, but finding any of the gangs to threaten seemed impossible.

However, about five minutes ago, he had actually got out of his car and hunted down one of the random gang members, and threatened his life. It was not illegal for demons/hanyous to kill other demons/hanyous. The mortals stayed out of the immortals matters and left it to them to settle whatever problems they had, by themselves. If demons happened to attack humans, a council formed by elite demons would intervene on behalf of the mortals.

Sesshoumaru was a demon. The gang member was a demon. Killing was noooo… problem.

It hadn't taken more than three quarters of minute for Sesshoumaru to leave and return to the car with the information he needed. The gang member that he had caught had promptly fainted after spilling what he knew, so Sesshoumaru simply tossed him aside and chose not to kill him.

"What did you find out?" Kikyo asked as soon as Sesshoumaru got into the car.

Sesshoumaru frowned before answering. "The 'Blade Gang'."

"Are they the ones we're looking for?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he drove forward, his aura flaring momentarily.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Five minutes later, they turned into another road, before the both of them felt demon aura's approaching them. Sesshoumaru eased the car to a stop and looked through the wind shield with narrowed eyes.

Several yards in front of them, stood two demons, dressed in the most absurd clothes he had seen. It seemed that they had no intention of leaving, and the bigger of the two was eyeing his car in strange way. And was that drool coming out of his mouth? 'Disgusting.' Sesshoumaru thought.

The two demons seemed ready for a fight. He wondered whether they did not feel the power of his aura, or were just too stupid to understand its implications. Either way, it appeared that he was finally going to be able to vent out a little of his anger and a lot of his frustration. He was a patient demon by all demons. But when the child he considered as his own pup, was missing, patience was not something that he particularly cared for.

Sitting beside the Taiyoukai, Kikyo could feel the intensity of his aura as it seemed to steadily rise in its restlessness. The hair at the back of her neck was starting to stand up again. It appeared that his aura would continue to have this affect on her. It was unnerving.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and stood in front of it.

"Yo mun! Nice setta wheels ya got there…"

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment and the strange accent. "Who are you?" His tone was neutral. He had a feeling that he already knew who they were, if the symbol of a sword on their chests were any indication, but he needed confirmation.

"We are the Blade Gang chump."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the large man. He was glad that the demon had wiped off the drool, though his eyes would occasionally look past him to his car.

As soon as Kikyo heard the name, her own aura spiked. She immediately got out of the car and went to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched with disgust when the two demon's eyes went as wide as saucers when the human stepped out of the car. He didn't know what she was doing getting out of the car. She would only be interrupting him.

Rei whistled when he saw Kikyo, his pose automatically shifting to give his coolest pose. Rei was a naturally good looking fellow, and he was cool for a reason. He was a ladies man too…

"Oh babe, you one fine lookin doll."

**(CRACK)**

Rei yelped and somersaulted back when a flash of purification power hit the spot he had previously been standing in.

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement at the two shocked looking demons. He thought that they really must be fools. Even he had had a time dealing with the miko, and these idiots would be nothing more than flies for Kagome's sister, to swat.

"She packs a punch, eh Rei?" the big demon said, scratching his bald head.

"Ya can say that again mun…" Rei voiced with another whistle.

"She packs a punch, eh Rei?" the big demon repeated, following what Rei had said.

Rei sweat-dropped, while the other two stared impassively.

"I suggest you two little ones just leave the car here and go. We don't want to hurt you, so don't make us." Brock said with a grin, his voice directed at the thin demon in white, as he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Sesshoumaru smirked, It usually is never a good sign when the eldest son of Inutaisho smirks.

It was too bad that the two members of the Blade Gang didn't know that.

Rei's eyes widened; one second his friend Brock was standing a few feet in front him, the next the good looking demon in white was there in his place. He had felt the wind smashing all around him.

Sweat running down the sides of his face, Rei turned around to see his big made friend flying through the air before crashing into a burnt down old car, completely crushing it to a crisp with his weight and the force of the impact.

Rei slowly turned back to look at the white clad demon. And when gold eyes on a slightly lowered head solely moved to focus on him, Rei Audibly gulped.

"Oh shi-!" Rei was already hurtling through the air before he could get the curse out.

Suddenly though he was stopped in mid air and made to land safely. Rei looked behind him to see Ronin holding him by the collar of his open overcoat, letting out another yawn.

"Midgu Sama, this guy is.."

"I know Rei!" Midgu said in an unusually, not so loud voice. "You idiot, use your aura!"

Rei did as he was told. "Holy shi-"

"What is he?" Brock questioned with a groan, getting up from the car and stepping out of the crater that surrounded it. "He took me out with one punch!"

"This, my friends, is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands of our homeland Japan." Arthur answered Brocks question as he stepped out from behind Ronin, pushing his glasses back.

"Who?" everyone except Ronin asked.

Arthur sweat-dropped with a sigh. "The eldest son of the Legendary Inutaisho 'The dog demon'."

"Who?" they questioned again. Arthur sweat-dropped again. It was at times like this that he wondered what he was doing here, being part of a gang instead of using his brain to do more productive things.

"Well who ever he is…" Midgu took a puff on his cigar, "we are going to put him in his place. We are going to trash him and then take his car too."

"Hey, Ronin," Rei whispered. "..ya can put me down now mun…"

Ronin shrugged and released Rei's coat, causing his friend to fall to the ground in a heap, which he soon recovered from; he had to maintain his image as gang 'cool guy', after all.

"Did you do a kidnapping job recently?" Kikyo's angry tone cut through, gaining everyone's attention, though the stoic looking Sesshoumaru didn't show it.

"What makes you think we are going to tell you lady!" Midgu shouted.

"Boss.." Rei again spoke in whispers. "..that doll's strong too…"

"I know, you idiot!" Midgu shouted in indignation.

"Enough." This time it was Sesshoumaru's steely voice that gained everyone's attention. "Answer the human's question, or die."

Sesshoumaru was always to the point. And he had given two simple options for the demons to choose from. There was no need for things to get complicated. Either they answer or they die. It was that simple.

But of course not everyone agreed with Sesshoumaru's thinking.

Midgu spat out his cigar. "ATTACK!" he shouted.

Rei never hits women, but he decided that in this case, with this particular woman, it would be better for him and his gang if she was unconscious. He appeared beside Kikyo intent on just knocking her out, but his body came directly into contact with a barrier. He was thrown back and over a metal fence.

To Sesshoumaru's irritation, he found that the short demon was really fast. He was nowhere near as fast as him, but his short stature gave him an advantage. Sesshoumaru wondered how the top hat stayed on at those speeds.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw Brock pick up another car and hurtle it towards him.

Ronin watched with droopy eyes as green whips sliced through the car that Brock had thrown, like a glowing hot knife through butter. Ronin had been making plans for an afternoon nap, but now it was all ruined. With a sigh, followed by a yawn for good measure, he removed the giant blade from behind him and sailed through the sky towards Sesshoumaru, intent on cutting off his arms or knocking him out cold, which ever came first.

But when Sesshoumaru impassively caught the blade in his palm, Ronin regretted his method of attack.

Ronin barely dodged the claws that ripped through the air where his head had been only half a second ago.

Ronin took into mind that even though this 'Sesshoumaru' was fast strong and powerful, his moves all held a certain flow to them. And having lived a long time in America, he and many, if not all of the gang members, had adapted American moves into their fighting styles. It was a squat he had seen in a dance move that had just saved his life. Ronin made a mental note to thank Rei for the videos later.

Sesshoumaru raised an amused eyebrow at the demon wielding the giant sword, that looked a lot like Bankotsu's, as he jumped back to take a defensive stance.

Sesshoumaru got tired of these games. Deciding to end this, and end it quickly, he blurred towards Ronin, his hand glowing a violent green that promised excruciating pain before death.

Sulong appeared out of nowhere, like he usually does – much to Midgu's continuous chagrin, and brought his thin blade that resembled a Samurai's, down in an arc to slice Sesshoumaru in two.

**(TANG!)**

Ronin nervously opened his eyes to find Sulong's blade inches away from Sesshoumaru, but there was a glowing blue sword that was effortlessly blocking its path.

"You seem to be a worthy opponent." Sulong voiced in just above a whisper, his eyes closed and his blade glowing a strange yellow as it continued to strain against Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru smirked in irritation. 'How many more of them?'

Both Ronin and Sulong had to jump up high when Tenseiga roared to life and destroyed the side of the building that the three of them were gathered near.

'A worthy opponent indeed.' Sulong thought as he continued to sail up through the air. 'His sword… That kind of power… It must have been forged from a fang. Interesting."

Demon aura's flared when a sudden burst of purification power momentarily shook the air, thrashing the wind and violently pushing it.

Sesshoumaru remained expressionless when both the big demon and the short one flew past him, and crashed into the wall of a building quite a distance in front of him. Their clothes were singed and there was smoke coming off of the both of them.

Sulong's momentary distraction resulted in him seeing a white blur appear in front of him, and then being sent crashing down through the roof of the three storey building that he had landed on after his jump.

Ronin was the next to suffer when he felt something lift him from behind before being slammed back down into the tar road.

Midgu hauled himself out of the collapsed wall that he and Brock were under, just in time to see Ken go flying through the air after the human zapped him and Ronin's limp body being raised up in a choke hold.

"Wait!" Midgu shouted. Saving the gangs reputation was not worth loosing one of their members.

Sesshoumaru regarded the short demon, who was both bleeding and suffering multiple burns, as he limped towards him.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Kikyo voiced. She had noticed that none of them gang members were trying to kill her, but only trying to knock her out. She knew about gangs as much as the ordinary person did, but one thing she noticed here was that they were all willing to protect each other. That maybe usual in any gang, but to Kikyo, it said something about their loyalty. "Let's give them another chance to speak."

Sesshoumaru was about to ignore the human woman and crush the neck of the demon he had in his hold, when he heard the short demon speak again.

"Please… don't hurt him. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Sesshoumaru decided to deal with the turn of events the way he usually would, "Give me one good reason why………"

OoOoOoOo

Kagome rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, worry etched all over her face. "Momma! Pappa!"

Inuyasha choked on the turkey sandwich he was attempting to eat halfheartedly, when he heard Kagome shout.

Stumbling out of the chair he was sitting in, he ran in the direction of his mate's voice.

The scene that greeted him was a worried Kagome clinging onto his father's shirt, and his mother standing behind her, an equally worried look on her face.

"Kikyo left a note saying that she was going out. She didn't say why or for what!"

"Kagome relax." Inutaisho said calmly, holding the girls shoulder to steady her.

"What the heck is going on?" Inuyasha asked in his usual loud way.

"I know where Kikyo is."

Kagome looked at her papa, stunned and relived. "You do?"

"But you're not going to be believe me if I told you." Inutaisho said humorously, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was still worried about Rin and it showed with their restless fidgeting.

"Stop playing games dear and tell us where she is!" Izayoi half shouted half pleaded. This was the last thing they needed; another person to be worried about.

"Common where is she dad?" Inuyasha looked serious.

"Okay, okay." Inutaisho raised his arms in mock surrender. "Your sister, Kagome, is somewhere out there, with my son."

Silence exploded into the giant hall.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly.

"Are you sure… dear." Izayoi asked a little nervously, though she wasn't as tense as before.

Kagome was till speechless, and before she could open her mouth, her husband asked the question for her.

"Are you drunk DAD!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sniffing the air for traces of demon alcohol.

Inutaisho seemed genuinely offended by his son's outpour of words.

"I am not!" he retorted. "I saw them leave together this morning, in one of Sesshoumaru's cars."

"But.. how?.. why?.. what?.." Kagome was finding it hard to form a proper question, probably because there were too many, and the information she had just learnt was on par with 'unbelievable.' Two people who tried to kill each other only last night went out together! Sesshoumaru who hates humans went out with her bossy demon hating sister! It was just plain unbelievable!

OoOooo (In hell)

"Damnit!" the devil cursed, pulling a red blanket to keep himself from freezing his tail off, literally. "I knew hell would freeze over one of these days!"

"My Lord," one of his minions called out to him, hugging his own blanket that had pictures of Tweety Bird in it. "Perhaps… this would be a good time to declare peace with the man upstairs…?"

"Huh!" the devil smirked, outraged at the suggestion. "I'd freeze my ass in hell before I give up being bad and evil!"

"My Lord," the minion called again, eyeing the flames that were dying out on the devils horns. "I hate to point out the obvious but… isn't that what you are doing."

"Oh SHUT UP!" the devil bellowed, after which he pulled out a bar of Toblerone and began eating it noisily. "Damn that Sesshoumaru… and that miko…! In fact, damn them all!"

"Ey minion, you wanna trade that pocky for my toblerone…?"

OoOooo

"Knowing Sesshoumaru, I think he went to look for Rin his own way." Inutaisho said, staring out of a window. "And I think Kikyo wanted to do the same…"

"But isn't it strange…?" Izayoi questioned.

"They both love Rin very much, probably more than anyone of us. It is not surprising that we would see drastic changes in character from the both of them."

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked. "I only hope they don't end up killing each other first."

The other three could only nod and agree.

OoOoOoOo

_**At a branch of the Tenseiga Corp. in America…**_

The wind twirled around the slender figure of a woman, wearing a knee length black skirt, a white blouse, and a white lab coat that hung up to a little below her knees. She glanced mischievously at a male lab technician as she walked by, causing him to walk straight into a wall. Grinning to herself, Kagura made all male heads turn her way as she went further into Taisho Corp, heading for the Robotics Department, to find her boss.

Kagura was a carefree demon. She was a little evil, as all demons were. She was still a virgin, though nobody would think it or even believe it with all the flirting she did. She was smart, beautiful and deadly. An aspiring combination for a female demon, that made her the envy of others. She wasn't someone who cared much about others, and gave very little of her attention to what others thought. She walked her own path and she did only what she wanted …well unless when it came to the man she worked under.

Stopping in front of the door, she pushed her breasts up to show more cleavage, ran her hand through her shoulder length hair to give it that extra bouncy look, took a deep breath and then pushed open the door to enter.

Naraku, was sprawled across his desk, his long wavy raven hair spread behind him and one hand clutching a few sheets of paper with the other holding a stapler.

Kagura sighed. It looked like Naraku hadn't gone home last night either.

"Naraku." She prodded his shoulder with a finger. "Wake up!"

Naraku woke up with a jerk, and only remembering what he had been doing last night, he pressed on the stapler.

"OWW! CURSES!" Naraku held out his bleeding index finger and haphazardly got out of his chair, uttering curses all the while.

Kagura rubbed her forehead. For a supposed bad guy and all, he sure wasn't much in the department for being silent and cold even in pain, not to mention he wasn't completely idiot resistant.

"Curses Kagura!" Naraku yelled, still shaking his finger. He was a genius and all but, he knew very little about what to do when he stapled his own finger. It was at times like this that he wished he was a youkai and not a hanyou. But there was apparently something wrong in his genes, because even though he was hanyou, he had the features of a normal human. Naraku never bothered to find out why. He had more important things to do, like being evil, and becoming powerful, not forgetting he had to water his plants and feed his fish. There was no time for genetic research, for crying out loud. And besides, robotics was his specialty.

"Calm down Naraku." Kagura said with another sigh, staring at him in irritation. He wasn't even aware of how much cleavage she was showing! 'Idiot!' Kagura scolded mentally.

"Calm down! What do you mean calm down!" he exclaimed. "Look at how much blood I'm loosing! I must have lost a pint already!"

"You're overreacting again." Kagura said, calm as ever.

"Overreacting! Well it's easy for you to say now isn't it? You not the one who stapled your finger! Overreacting, she says! Huh!" Naraku looked back down at his still bleeding finger and glared at it, thinking that that would make the bleeding stop."

"Oh… come here!" Kagura said exasperatedly. She took his finger and placed it in her mouth, secretly smiling to herself.

Naraku was shocked to say the least.

"Kagura! What are you doing? Do you know how many germs could get in that way?" He tried to yank his finger out of her mouth and her grip.

Kagura felt like biting his finger instead of sucking on it. 'He doesn't have a clue! This is what happens when you spend day in and day out holed up in a dark lab. At least it didn't affect any of his good looks. Hmmmmm………'

Failing to pull his finger away, he glared at his subordinate. He wasn't surprised however when Kagura ignored it and refused to let his finger go.

Pulling his finger out Kagura studied it first before showing it to him. "See! It's healed already!"

"Hm!" Naraku scoffed. "Yes, well, it's as it should be." His remark however didn't stop him from taking a closer inspection of his finger and checking to make sure the wound was completely healed.

"Naraku, are you sure you're up for this whole bad guy thing?" Kagura questioned seriously, not bothering to mask her worry, since Naraku wouldn't recognize it anyway.

"What!" Naraku all but yelled. "What do you mean by that!"

"I mean look at you, you're not exactly the creepy bad guy looking type, though the hair is very nice." Kagura explained.

"Huh! I'll have you know..!" Naraku stopped mid sentence and looked behind him to see the open screens that allowed the sunlight to seep into his office. "I'll show you…!"

Kagura watched with a bored expression, as Naraku closed the screens and plunged the room into partial darkness.

Naraku turned around to face Kagura and closed his eyes. He tool in a deep breath and remained silent for a while. Then… slowly the air around him started to vibrate and twist.

Surprised, Kagura was about to speak when a demonic tentacle shot out of the palm of his hand and slammed her into the wall behind her, holding her around her neck. Gasping, she watched with wide eyes, as Naraku's long strands of hair started floating upwards as they spread about him, a few locks covering part of his face.

"Still think I am not good enough to be bad, Kagura………?" His voice dripped like acid, soulless and deadly. The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. She had never seen him like this.

But suddenly, the tentacle retreated and Naraku collapsed onto one knee, squeezing his eyes shut from the discomfort.

The powerful aura he had exuded vanished so quickly that Kagura doubted whether she had felt it at all. Recovering from the shock first, and then the fear, she scrambled over to kneel next to Naraku, who was gasping for breath.

She quickly took in him in her arms and helped him regain his breath.

"Heh… told you… I was… good… good at it." Naraku voiced, leaning against Kagura, his ragged breaths, 'unintentionally', falling against her exposed cleavage.

"Yes you did…" Kagura said, helping him to his feet. "Now do you mind telling me what that was!"

Naraku shrugged. "Apparently, it's my powers."

"Hanyous aren't supposed to have powers like that!" she argued.

"Well I'm no ordinary hanyou then! Huh!" with that said, Naraku straightened his coat and made to move towards his normal 'non-secret' lab. "Follow me Kagura. You wouldn't want to experience what you just did again would you?"

Maniacal laughter echoed through the shady office.

The laughter stopped however, when Naraku found that the door leading into his lab wouldn't open.

A little unnerved by the laughter, Kagura now sighed again. "What's wrong?"

Naraku cursed. Then he scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh… I think I locked myself out of my own lab…"

Kagura hit her forehead, with her palm. Naraku had a long way to go before becoming a successful bad guy.

She watched with a hidden smile as he fiddled with the lock. 'He looks so cute when he is frustrated. And curses, he didn't say anything about how I look.'

"Kagura! Stop standing there and find a way to get this blasted door open!" Naraku yelled, still fiddling with the lock, his back turned to her.

Kagura sighed. 'Maybe I should try not wearing a bra next time…'

* * *


End file.
